milicia
by kugga
Summary: que pasa cuando Natsuki cae en manos de la milicia y Shizuru es hija de un almirante reconocido... espero les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: los personajes de mai hime/mai otome, no me perteneces, (aunque ganas no me faltan)**

**Aquí los dejo con una nueva historia,**

**les aclaro ahora, que todas las historias que escribo las reviso hasta unas 10 veces antes de subirlas, pero igual se me pasa uno que otro error, aparte que mi pc, convierte las palabras automáticamente, así que de ante mano pido disculpas si pasa,**

**Ya, no les ocupo más tiempo, espero les guste, y plissss….comenten :D :D :D :D**

**La milicia **

_Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero esa maldita luz que molesta mis ojos, sin mencionar el maldito despertando, no saben cómo amo estos 5 segundo cuando recién me dispuesto y antes que me acuerde porque no duermo en mi cama…..ahora ya escucho esos malditos pasos que se acercan _

PAF!...

_Escucharon eso, bueno fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse tan fuerte… que fastidio… pero aunque no lo crean sigo con los ojos cerrado _

**KUGA!... ** – _vaya grito – _**SOLDADO LE ESTOY HABLANDO! – **_JAJAJA…. Y cree que con gritarme le are caso….jajaja que iluso _

**CADETE!... PONGASE DE PIE!...**- vaya pero que persistente

**Hey porque no me dejas dormir**

**QUE!...SOLDADO! – **_JAJAJA…si que se irrito …jajaja pero no tengo intenciones de levantarme no aun…..así que solo abrazo mas fuerte mi almohada cuando….._

SPLASH!

**HAAAA!- **SI,si grite pero quien no gritaría, cuando la empapan con agua fría bueno y también me puse de pie pero fue involuntario

**ASI ESTA MEJOR SOLDADO**

**PERO QUE TE PASA VIEJO – **y si le falte al respeto, pero no me importa

**MAS RESPETO SOLDADO!**

**RESPETO?¿RESPETO? PERO QUE TE PASA VIEJO, TU ENTRAS A MI CUARTO Y ME ARROJAS UN BALDE CON…. – **_y ahora estoy en el suelo con un dolor horrible en la mejilla…si ese hijo de puta me golpeo pero esto no se va a quedar así_

_**ESCUCHA BIEN, KUGA AQUIE NO HAY PREFERENCIAS, Y NO HABRAN MEJORES TRATOS SOLO POR EL ECHO QUE ERES MUJER, Y TE ARE RESPETARME – **__mientras daba ese estúpido discurso, me pare limpie la sangre de mi labio me acerque hasta estar al frente de él, le mande una de mis miradas helada y le golpee el estomago con una de mis rodillas, esto hizo que se agachara y pusiera sus manos donde le di el golpe entonces aproveche de darle una pata en la nariz_

_**MALDITA!... SOLDADOS…. – **__Y antes de darme cuanta estaba rodeada de alómenos unos 10 sujetos –__**SOMETANLA! – **__grito el bastado, claro que no me iba a dejar pegar, de echo deje inconsciente a unos 6, pero uno de ellos me tomo desprevenida y me dio con una lámpara en la cabeza, ahí caí al suelo, viendo todo borroso y todo me daba vueltas, bueno y claro soportando las patadas, con esos malditos zapatos de punta de fierro, cuando creí que ya no la contaba, se detuvieron_

**Bien Kuga – **_ese era el general, y se ve tan gracioso con la nariz rota, creo que le di la pata más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero me alegra – _**quieres hacer esto por las malas no es así, pero como te dije, aquí no hay buenos tratos, y esta será la peor prisión en la que has estado – **_pero no le crean, no he estado en prisión, solo estuve unos 2 días en la correccional de menores, por robar un auto pero solo 2 días eso no cuenta- _**llévenla a la enfermería, en un rato comienza el entrenamiento – **_los maldito que me golpearon me pusieron de pie, pero rápidamente me solté de su agarre y camine fuera de la habitación_

_**Yo puedo sola – **__dije y me dirigí con rumbo a la enfermería, pensando en que problema me había metido, por qué uno cuando es joven comete tantas estupideces, y estar aquí fue mi culpa, estar pasando por este castigo, esta prisión que es la milicia, que en parte me lo merezco…..y todo por esa chica….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: los personajes de mai hime/mai otome, no me perteneces, (aunque ganas no me faltan)**

**Gracias por el apoyo, aquí los dejo con nuevo capítulo espero les guste **

**Saludos, bye…:D :D :D :D**

**La milicia **

**Capítulo 2**

_Estoy sentada junto a la venta, mirando por última vez el hermoso cerezo que está en el patio de la mansión fujino, acompañando mis pensamientos una taza de té verde, frente a mí, se encuentra madre y padre discutiendo, y a mi lado, viola mi hermana menor_

**No querías que pasara más tiempo con ustedes, esta es la solución ** – _decida mi padre, ya se notaba irritado y quien no estarlo, llevan así desde hace unas 3 horas –_

**Claro que sí, pero debe haber otra solución, una que no implique encerrar a tu familia en esa prisión y con esos militares apestosos –**

**Vamos querida, no es una prisión y no estarán encerradas, pueden salir cuando quieran a donde quieran yo no me opondré a nada**- _ahora la trata de convencer utilizando la amabilidad_ – **aparte solo quiero que estén conmigo, no quiero que me pase algo, y me arrepienta de no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente con mi familia, ustedes son todo lo que tengo** **– **_JAJAJA…apelando al remordimiento y el sentimiento de culpabilidad digno de un fujino, cierro un momento mis ojos para saborear mejor el té._

**Y tu hija, – **_creo que se refiere a mi_ – **Shizuru hija**- _ja. Si era yo_

**¿Ara? Dime padre – **_digo mirándolo a los ojos_

Hija qué opinas tú de esto, estás de acuerdo en ir al cuartel

**Bueno padre, dime, ¿no hay nada que yo diga para que tu cambies de opinión verdad?**_** – **__ahora me mira con ojos de incredulidad, al parecer, se dio cuenta que no me puede engañar_

_**Vaya hija tu sí que me conoces – **__y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa la cual respondí casi automáticamente –__**y tu viola-chan – **__ahora se dirigió a mi hermana, pero dudo que lo escuche tiene los audífonos puestos desde hace un rato, y tan fuerte esta la música que puedo escucharla- _**viola-chan, - **_volvió a decir mi padre, pero esta vez toque su hombro para que se diera cuanta y así se sacó los audífonos_

**¿Si padre?- **_esta vez fue mi hermana la que hablo_

**Quería saber tu opinión, a favor o en contra, con respecto de ir a vivir al ****cuartel**

**Bueno, ¿abran chicos? **_– vaya esa es una pregunta digna de ella_

**Claro que sí, pero ya sabes lo que te he dicho antes verdad**

**Si, si, "cualquier tipo que se atreva a poner un dedo a una de mis princesas pagara con la muerte" **_dijo mi hermana imitando la voz de mi padre,_

**Si, bien, está decidido entonces partiremos mañana **

**QUE!...**_- esa que grito fue madre_

**Que partimos mañana, al tiempo en que empiezo con mi trabajo de instructor general**

**Claro, así que era eso… - **_mejor me voy de aquí antes que empiecen a pelear nuevamente _

**Bien, si ya, no es necesaria mi presencia, me retiro, con su permiso – **_dije dando una pequeña reverencia_

**Claro hija ve a empacar**

**Claro padre – **_sí que obediente soy verdad,.._

_Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a mi armario, decidiéndome, que cosa empacar, obviamente no podré llevar toda mi ropa, vaya que fastidio, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿verdad?, no hay que deprimirse, siempre es bueno un cambio de ambiente, para relajarse y ya que estoy de vacaciones en la universidad, todo será para quitar el estés, aparte, con esa chica tomoe rondando por ahí, no me la hace muy fácil, ¿porque no quiere entender que lo nuestro paso?, me divertí lo suficiente con esa chica, bueno la divertí ni loca dejaba que me tocara, y más aun con esos gustos tan raros que tiene….bueno mejor me pongo a empacar_

_Donde estoy, recuerdo que iba rumbo a la enfermería y después todo se fue a negro – _

**Kuga-san – **_quien, quien es-_

**mmmm…**

**Kuga-san**

**mmmm….donde estoy…..**

**En la enfermería, te desmallaste en la puerta, y al parecer recibiste una paliza **_** – **__vaya así que no lo soñé, pero por suerte llegue con Yohko_

**jajajajaja… es cierto – **_me duele todo el cuerpo, pero solo recordar cómo le deje la nariz a ese maldito de takeda, lo vale, sé que le digo viejo pero es solo para fastidiarlo….jajajajaj, mejor me levanto…._

_**Espera – **__me detiene, por los hombros y me vuelve a acostar_

**Tranquila doc. Estoy bien**

**Si tratas de levantarte otra vez te amarrare**

**Jejeje…. Bien, como quieras, y dígame doc. Volveré a poder correr….jajajajajajaja**

**Ja…ja… al parecer ese humor ni a golpes se te borra, espero que el sarcasmo si se te haya quitado**

**Eso sería una lástima, no le parece doc….jajjaja**

**Vaya… tenía esperanzas, pero bueno volviendo al tema, al parecer no tienes ningún hueso roto, aunque las costillas estuvieron a punto, por otro lado solo serían hematomas en bíceps braquial, oblicuos, deltoides, cuádriceps,. – **_bien mientras ella hace su discurso, perdón su diagnóstico, les diré que ella es la doctora del regimiento, yohoko sagisawa la conocí cuando llegue aquí, parece buena gente y me ha atendido ya en varias ocasiones. no se mucho sobre ella, porque siempre que intento preguntar algo, siempre alguien interrumpe, así que no tengo mucha información, pero déjenme decirles, que está muy buena, cabello corto, piernas largas y buenas curvas, pero no es mi tipo_** -….y eso sería en la superficie – **_vaya termino…..vamos disimula Kuga….. Que no se dé cuenta que no le tomabas atención_

**Rayos, no creí que me golpearan tanto…. –**_jajaja…. Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió_

**Pero que fue lo que paso esta vez, si mal no recuerdo, desde que entraste, el primer día te metieron al calabozo y así estuviste 5 días, ayer no sé qué hiciste, y hoy vienes con casi las costillas rotas?, y eso que solo llevas una semana…..**

**Bueno, jajajajaja- **_no lo pude evitar pero, solo con recordar la cara del maldito me da risa_**…..- jajajajajaja….. Le rompí la nariz al maldito de takeda….jajajajjaja….**

**HEY!...no te rías…. Le rompiste la nariz al general takeda?...- **_que gracioso ver su cara de terror…- _

**si, y créeme que lo disfrute jajajajaja…..**

**nat. Eso es serio yo….. – **

PAFF!...

_Ven se los dije, ya la interrumpieron, y eso que escucharon fue la puerta azotándose, que nadie sabe ocupar una puerta como gente normal….._

**Soldado!...**_así que era ese maldito_

**Que ahí – **_levante la mano en señal de saludo, y se le subieron los colores jajajajja….. es tan gracioso_

**De pie!...**

**Claro – **_si me puse de pie pero solo para mirarlo de frente. –_** general, le duele la nariz,….. – **_jajajaja…. Ojala pudieran ver su cara….jajaja_

**MALDITA…PUT…..**

**GENERAL!... – **_salvada por la campana - _**por favor… perdónela está pasando por un momento difícil - **_¿nani….momento difícil y cual sería ese? – _**además los medicamentos no la dejan pensar bien – **_pensar bien?... iba a contestar, pero creo que la doc. Vio mis intenciones porque me tiene las manos en la boca _

**Bien lo dejare pasa por esta vez….. Pero de castigo tienes que dar 100 vueltas por todo el cuartel…..**

**Que…. Estás loco….. Claro que no….**

**Bien que sean 200… o prefieres el calabozo - **_mierda no le quiero hacer caso, pero el calabazo…mmm….creo que mejor corro_

**Bien como quieras… - **_y Salí de hasta mi cuarto donde me cambie de ropa,_

_Creo que ya llego unas 5 vueltas y mi corazón late muy rápido, sin mencionar que cada pisado que doy lo ciento como si me dieran 10 puñaladas en las piernas, pero no me voy a dejar ver derrotada_

_Bien como tengo tiempo de sobra, supongo que se tienen que estar preguntando quien soy yo y que diablos hago aquí?, bueno mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y tengo 19 años, estudio diseño industrial automotriz en la universidad, mi padre es Kisho Kuga dueño de una cadena de hoteles, mi madre Saeko Kuga doctora reconocida, mi hermana alyssa Kuga ella está a punto de salir del colegio…..y estoy aquí hace solo una semana….. Pero les contare la historia completa….todo paso hace 3 semanas…. En una de esas tantas fiestas a las cuales siempre me obligan a ir, cuando llegamos ahí, vaya recepción, todo muy elegante, bueno nunca nadie me obligara a usar falda, así que fui con vaqueros, una blusa ajustada y mi chaqueta de cuero, la comida trascurrió rápida y aburrida, luego la fiesta que estaba algo movida, mientras tomaba mi baso de vodka, se acercó mi padre y me dijo_

**Nat-kun…. Tengo algo que decirte….**

**Si que pasa papa….**

**Bien mira….. yo sé de tus gustos -**_¿gustos? Acaso?_** – si, si, ya lo sé, mira aquí hay muchas chicas lindas – **_vaya creo que esta borracho – _**puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, con cualquiera de ellas, pero escucha, y escúchame bien, no quiero que te acerques a la hija del senador,….. ¿Entendido?…..**

**Si…..**

**Nat…. Esto es enserio…. No te acerques a ella **

**Si padre… no hay problema….. – **_vaya así que mi padre lo savia, pero creo que cometió el peor error, ¿les ha pasado que cuando les prohíben algo, lo quieren con más ganas?, ¿y no paras hasta conseguirlo?... bueno esa fue la sensación que me invadió después de las palabras de mi padre, así que la busque pero créanme, que dirían de una chica castaña de pelo corto, con una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas, y un suéter a cuadros… bueno yo diría ANCIANA…. Aunque no es mala gente, incluso es muy agradable….bueno ella se llama_ _akane higurashi…..pero no me gusto, bueno en ese momento…..la fiesta se dio y todos para sus casas…. Lo que me enredo fue después…._

_Esto paso 1 semana después….. No sé, si antes lo mencioné pero corro en carreras clandestinas, ya que mi madre me lo tiene "prohibido" lo hago a escondidas…. bien volviendo al tema, después de haber ganado mi tercera carrera, debía ir a festejar, íbamos caminando, cuando quede helada, ahí estaba ella con un grupo de chicas, pero esta vez no lleva, una falda de monja sino que era una minifalda de tablas, que solo tapaba lo necesario, con unas botas y una blusa ajustada al cuerpo, con un escote que marcaba sus atributos, así que me acerque a ella…._

**Higurashi –san, es un gusto volver a verla, y vaya coincidencia – **_jajaj….no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad_

**Kuga-san, el gusto es mío – **_vaya… creo que está muy sorprendida_

**Y que la trae por aquí? ¿No savia que le interesaban las carreras?**

**Bueno la verdad es que si, **

**Bien, le gustaría ir por un trago – **_no quería hablar con todas esas chicas que la acompañaban, y no podía perder la oportunidad, de "conocerla mejor"_

**Emm… no creo que sea lo correcto**

**Bueno, ya por si, no es correcto que usted este aquí, ¿no le parece?, además solo será para celebrar mi victoria**

**Bien, creo que por hoy estará bien….. si me disculpan…. – **_dijo dando una reverencia a las chicas…. La espere mientras se despedía de ellas_

**Espero que higurashi – san, no tenga inconveniente, en subir a mi moto ¿verdad?**

**Claro que no, me fascina la velocidad…..**

_Bueno en fin, subió a la moto, y nos dirigimos a un bar cerca de ahí, y tomamos unos tragos hasta que ella rompió el silencio_

**Bien Kuga-san, que es lo que quiere por su silencio – **_y lo dijo así, y nada más, como si la estuviera chantajeando o algo….bueno pensándolo bien no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad….._

**A que se refiere higurashi – san – **_dije y tome un trago de mi cerveza_

**Quiere ¿dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Una motocicleta nueva? ¿Dígame lo que quiere y lo conseguiré?**

**Vaya, debo decir que sus ofertas son muy tentadoras, pero yo preferiría otra cosa**

**Bien que seria**

**Una cita**

**Una ¿Qué?**

**Una cita**

**Esta bromeando verdad?**

**Claro que no, usted me dijo que me daría lo que yo quisiera no es así, y eso es lo que quiero higurashi –san, una cita con usted – **_la miraba por el rabillo del ojo para, que no se diera cuenta, pero se notaba nerviosa._

**Bien,**

**¿Bien? – **_no pensé que diría que si_

**Si, estoy de acuerdo, para cuando**

**Mañana**

**¿Mañana?**

**Si algún problema**

_Bien, y así todo comenzó, no los voy a aburrir contándoles, sobre la cita, aunque lo pasamos muy, y avanzamos al siguiente nivel, bueno hasta el que ella me permitió, ya que era muy inocente, solo nos quedábamos largas horas besándonos y abrasadas, así transcurrió un semana y aquí ocurrió el desastre….después de una fiesta la lleve hasta su casa….._

**Natsuki-chan**

**Dime, akane.**

**Quisieras pasar a tomar un café**

**Claro, pero no creo que a tu padre le guste.**

**No te preocupes no hay nadie en casa, tuvieron que viajar, solo estaremos…. tu y yo – **_vaya… fue idea mía, o la chica virgen se me esta insinuando, pero mejor no me apresuro_

**Emmm….claro, aceptare un café – **_le regale una sonrisa y me llevó hasta dentro de la casa_

**Ten… - **_me paso una pequeña taza de café_

**Gracias… tu casa es grandiosa – **_y sí que lo es….. Más parece un castillo…._

_Pasamos un rato conversando…. Hasta que se me hizo tarde….._

**Porque no te quedas**

**No te preocupes… en mi moto puedo llegar Muy rápido a casa…..**

**Vamos…..por favor quédate…..estamos solas y nadie vendrá hasta mañana en la tarde – **_WTF!... eso sí fue una insinuación directa….._

_Se acercó a mí y gentilmente me quito la taza de la mano, y luego se sentó en mis piernas para comenzó a besarme y vayas que besos… bueno yo tampoco soy de piedra así que sus besos me empezaron a afectar y de qué forma….al igual que a ella, ya que podía sentí el calor escaparse a través de su ropa…..como soy consciente que quitarle la virginidad a una chica te pesa a futuro, la separe un poco…._

**Akane….espera**

**No hay nada que esperar… - **_y comenzó con sus besos nuevamente_

**Pero….estas segura….**

**Claro que si….quiero ser tuya…. – **_bueno….eso fue suficiente para mí, así que procedí con lo mío – _**espera vamos a mi habitación – **_no sé cómo diablos pero llegamos a la habitación y acto seguido estábamos en su cama, ella estaba sobre mí, desabrochando mi blusa…. Y yo no me quería quedar atrás, así que me deshice rápidamente de su playera y brasear…bueno no les voy a contar todo lo que hicimos… y el cómo grito mi nombre cuando se vino unas 10 veces…jejej…..aunque no negare que lo pase bien, pero esa fue mi condena….. Estuvimos casi toda la noche haciéndolo así que nos quedamos dormidas en la mañana….cuando la luz del sol ya me molestaba demasiado, abrí mis ojos y la vi a mi lado…..la desperté con un beso…_

**Como pasaste la noche **_–susurre a su oído_

**Bueno…..estuvo movida y perfecta….**_dijo dándome un pequeño beso que intensificaba cada vez más, pero antes que pasáramos a mayores….._

**AKANE-CHAN – **_Diablos era su padre…. Y créanme cuando les digo que me quede pasmada, si hasta la calentura se me paso_

**Es mi padre – **_bueno y su cara de terror no ayuda mucho_

**Mieda…. Me voy – **_me pare muy rápido, me supuse los pantalones la blusa y tome mis zapatos, no tuve tiempo de abrochar nada cuando…_

**Akane-chan te he estado llaman…- **_y me miro con cara de demonio, bueno ustedes saben, que cara pondrían, si encuentran a su hija desnuda en la cama y a una motorista rebelde a medio vestir… creo que ya se hicieron una imagen mental de su cara verdad?...bueno volviendo a la escena…. Me paralice no savia si correr, saltar por la ventana o pedir disculpas, pero algo me hizo tomar la decisión….._

**MARIA…..TRAE MI ESCOPETA!... –**_cuando escuche escopeta mis ojos se abriendo como platos… yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar mis errores pero otro grito me hizo reaccionar….._

**NAT…..CORRE!- **_eso fue lo que dijo la castaña que deje en la cama, y como si hubiera gritado que había una bomba, solo atine a saltar por la ventana….. Obviamente no le pensé bien, ya que estaba en el 3er piso, caí en unos arbustos que por suerte me amortiguaron y evitaron que me rompiera una pierna, me pare, y cuando escuche el cargar de un arma me eche a correr, como nunca, ya que mi vida dependía de eso…. Las balas pasaban a mi alrededor…una me llego de lleno en el brazo pero no me importo llegue hasta mi motocicleta y me desaparecí de ahí…obviamente no me iba a ir donde mis padres, pues sería el primer lugar donde buscarían, entonces así llegue donde Mai…..ella es mi mejor amiga, y prácticamente vivo en su casa,…..cuando llegue sentía mi brazo caliente….pero no dolía,…. trataba de abrir pero las manos me temblaban y solo lograba hacer ruido, el cual parece alerto a mi voluptuosa amiga…. Ya que mientras forcejeaba con la chapa me abrió la puerta_

**Mai….**

**NAT… PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASO….**

**Nada…..**

**PERO COMO QUE NADA…VEN –**_me tomo del brazo ,para que entrara pero, mi maldita suerte me tomo del brazo herido_

**OUCH….. – **

**Por kami !... que te hicieron….**

**Bueno… me persiguió un viejo loco con una escopeta**

**Espera un momento – **_y se fue al baño para traer un botiquín, cuando volvió me miraba en desaprobación - _** que hiciste Kuga – **_ahí esta ese tono de mai-okasan_

**Nada**

**¿Nada? – **_diablos si me mira así no puedo mentirle,_

**Pues…..-**

**¿Pues….?- **_me mira irritada mientras me cura la herida_

**Pues….. Me acosté con la hija del senador**

**QUE HICISTE ¿QUE?**

**Me acosté con la hija del senador**

**PERO QUE….. – **_y ahí empezó mi tormento, unos tipos votaron la puerta y entraron, estaban vestido de negro y con armas estilo s.a.w, me pare lo más rápido que pude para correr, pero me afirmaron, y tiraron al suelo, y ahí entro el senador_

**Vaya…Kuga-san, nunca creí que fuera tan estúpida**

**A que se refiere senador – **_rayos porque no puedo controlar mis malditas palabras,_

**Te burlas de mi mocosa – **_los tipos me pararon frente a, el para que me mirara a los ojos, y el sujeto saco un arma_

**Espere!...senador…. por favor….- **_esa es Mai tratando de salvarme el cuello, y para suerte mía llego mi padre, no sé cómo se enteró de esto pero ahí estaba_

**Senador, no haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá después**

**Créame, no me arrepentiré, Kuga-san**

**Eso es lo que cree, podría soltar a mi hija**

**Claro, **_y los malditos me arrojaron al suelo, y Mai corrió a levantarme – _**escuche kuga-san, ella a deshonrado a mi hija – **_y ahí mi padre me mando unas de esas miradas que te congelan hasta el alma – _**y merece un castigo**

**Eso lo tengo claro, senador pero la muerte no es una opción **

**Bueno entonces usted diga**

**Salgamos un momento – **_y así salieron mi padre junto al senador para hablar de mi "castigo", Mai se quedó conmigo abrasándome_

**Hay. Nat que hiciste, porque eres tan terca – **_bueno que puedo decir mi amiga que esta con cara de terror, pensando en lo peor, y a punto de llorar_

**Lo siento Mai –**_fue lo único que dije_

**Escucha Nat. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré junto a ti pase lo que pase, bien?**

**Gracias…. – **_hasta ahí llego mi conversación ya que volvieron a entrar, el viejo venía con una sonrisa, mientras que mi padre tenía cara de preocupación,_

**Jajaja…. Ahora vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hija….jajajaja**

**Lo siento hija….-**_eso fue lo último que escuche, ya que recibí un golpe en la cabeza y cuando desperté ya estaba en el regimiento, pero claro no me iba a quedar ahí, así que intente escapar, y en ese "intento" noqueé a más de 10 soldados y los malditos me metieron a lo que ellos llaman, "el calabozo", hasta que Salí al 5to día, el sexto lo dormí entero y el siguiente bueno eso ustedes ya lo saben, y ahora eme aquí, corriendo, ya no sé cuántas vueltas llevó o cuantas faltan, ya no siento las piernas, creo que solo sigo por inercia_

**Quien es el soldado que corre general**

**Al….almirante fujino – **el chico moreno saluda a su superior

**Y bien general, descanse**

**Si señor, ella es Kuga Natsuki, señor**

**Y cuantas vueltas lleva?**

**Bueno, 300 señor**

**Y porque está corriendo**

**Señor, ella me rompió la nariz, señor -**_jajaj….esta chica tiene agallas, creo que es un diamante en bruto_

**Ya veo, y a cargo de quien esta **

**Mi..mio señor**

**Bien, desde ahora estará a mi cargo**

**Pero señor, es muy falta de respeto, rebelde, desordenada, y entre muchas otras cosas **

**Vaya parece cocerla bien, general**

**bu…bueno…..claro que no….. – **_es mi idea o este chico se sonrojo_

**Bien, entonces queda a mi cargo, a menos que tenga algún inconveniente**

**cla..Claro que no almirante… ¿Señor?**

**Dígame, general**

**Pensé que llegaría mañana.**

**Si bueno, tuve unos pequeños percances así que llegue antes – **_no le puedo decir que mi esposa estaba echando humo por las orejas y por eso hui,_** - pero mañana salgo temprano a buscar a mi familia, ahora dígale a la soldado que pare**

**Si señor** – el general corrió donde iba Natsuki – **Hey Kuga.**_** – **_pero la chica seguía corriendo

_Creo, que alguien me habla, pero no puedo para, mis piernas se mueven solas_

**Kuga, te estoy hablando – **intento pararla pero la chica lo tiro al suelo y siguió corriendo

**General, pensé que le había dicho que la parara**

**Sí, señor pero no responde – **_dijo el chico poniéndose de pie_

**Bien déjamelo a mí – **el almirante, corrió un poco y tomo a Natsuki de la mano, esta hizo un movimiento y lo mando al suelo, pero este no la soltó y cayó junto a él, cuando la tenia de frente la miro por un momento

_Que le pasa a esta chica, parece un zombi sus ojos no tienen brillo y miran un punto fijo, aunque este frente de ella no me ve_

El almirante, dio una cachetada a la peliazul asiendo que reaccionara

**Que…que paso…..yo estaba corriendo**_ – vaya, por suerte reacciono me estaba asustando._

**De pie soldado… - **_dijo el almirante poniéndose de pies_

**Que quieres viejo – **_ja..asi que con lo de falta de respeto, tenia razón takeda_

**Escucha, kuga-san ve a descansar, mañana tendremos entrenamiento temprano**

**Vete al diablo, yo no voy a entrenar**

**Si no vas a entrenar, que haces aquí**

**Me están obligando**

**Asi,… - bien si cumples mis órdenes, are que tu sentencia sea más corta**

**Estas jugando conmigo?**

**Claro que no soldado, ¿por quién me tomas?**

**Yo que sé, un viejo verde**

**Sera….. – **_jajaja…. Es gracioso este viejo, hasta puedo verle una vena asomarse por su frente jajajja…. – _**bien…calma….1…2…3…4…**

**Que haces**

**Me calmo para no golpearte**

**Jajaja..tu…jajajaja**

**Ya, ya, es un trato sí o no – **_no sé qué quiere este viejo, pero no me queda de otra si quiero salir de aquí, bien tengo que hacerlo_

**Bien como quieras, - **_ya estaba por irme cuando ese viejo volvió a hablar_

**Bien, te veré mañana a las 600**

**Claro, claro, **_ y me retire, pero pensándolo bien, a qué hora? ¿Qué es eso de las 600? Bueno lo más lógico sería a las 6am, bien supongo que no tengo opción…..solo me queda dormir_

_Y orar porque mañana sea mejor que hoy….._

_Jajaja….. voy a aprovechar que tengo a esta chica, me ayudara a mudar las cosas a la base….jajajaj_

**Gracias….por los comentarios….y. por la paciencia**

**gomen nasai … por la tardanza .pero ya que es finde, voy a tratar de avanzar con las historias…bueno espero les haya gustado **

**Saludos :D :D :D :D :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: los personajes de mai hime/mai otome, no me perteneces, (aunque ganas no me faltan)**

**Kanina….. perdon el retraso…. Pero para compensar les traigo este capitulo que igual es laaaargo….. espero los difruten**

**Saludos, … :D :D :D :D**

**La milicia **

**Capítulo 3**

**Bien como quieras, - **_ya estaba por irme cuando ese viejo volvió a hablar_

**Bien, te veré mañana a las 600**

**Claro, claro, -**_ y me retire, pero pensándolo bien, a qué hora? ¿Qué es eso de las 600? Bueno lo más lógico sería a las 6am, bien supongo que no tengo opción…..solo me queda dormir_

_Y orar porque mañana sea mejor que hoy….._

_Jajaja….. voy a aprovechar que tengo a esta chica, me ayudara a mudar las cosas a la base….jajajaj – _pensaba el almirante

6 de la mañana y un reloj se fue a estrellar a la pared

**Ash… maldito viejo que me obliga a levantarme tan temprano**

**Ya cállate de una vez, debe ser un honor para ti**

**Y tu qué haces aquí? – **_que hace aquí este idiota, este es mi cuarto_

**Solo ve a bañarte y corre al patio el almirante espera por ti**

El general se marchó, y nat se fue a la ducha

**Bien que pasa viejo**

**Como que viejo, soy el almirante fujino**

**Si, si, no me importa**_, _

**Así que no te importa ¿cierto?, bien vamos– **_jajaja….me gusta irritar a este viejo, vaya jeep. Tengo que admitir que tiene un buen gusto, pero arranco el auto y se marcha sin mí_

**Hey, Hey espera, ¿acaso quieres que me valla corriendo? – **_diablos no debí decir eso…._

**Bueno, es para ver, si así recuerdas mi nombre, correrás a un lado del jeep, repitiendo mi nombre**

**Jajajajaja…..esa estuvo buena….jajajaa….. – **el auto partió – **hey…viejo…espera…**

Natsuki comenzó a corren un lado del auto,

**Vamos Kuga, si quieres subir, tienes que decir mi nombre! – **gritaba el almirante desde el auto

**Vete al diablo…- **_viejo maldito_

**No te escucho,….. Almirante Sashi fujino…almirante Sashi….o que te parece…..fujino-sensei…..fujino-sama… fujino-sempai..…almirante fujino…no sé cuál te acomoda mas….jajaja – **_asi que me quiere joder, pero esto no se va a quedar asi_

**Jajajaja…..q-que…te….parece…viejo-verde…..anciano… ..trujino….jajajajaja….almirante pepino….almirante hoshino….**

**Hey no me compares con esa chica – **_diablos creo que subió la velocidad – _**no te escucho**

**Vete al carajo!...**

**Vamos creo que lo puedes hacer mejor**

**Mierda no aceleres…..maldito…..**

**Que, ya te cansaste**

**Eso quisieras, viejo verde…..**

**Hey ya para**

**Jajajajajaja…viejo verde….viejo verde…..viejo verde….jajajajajja…**

**Chica del demonio**

**Jajajajajajaja…..**

Y asi llegaron a una mansión

**Rayos no me di cuenta que ya llegamos**

**Si….cl-claro….eso dilo por ti…..maldito…..corri casi…100 kilometros**

**Jajaja….bueno en realidad fueron 130….. Jajajajaja….**

**Ma-maldito…**

**Querido, porque no llegaste anoche te estaba esperando **_**– **__vaya esa señora fácilmente te podría apuñalar con solo una mirada- _

**Bueno cariño yo… - **_jajajajaja…está muerto de miedo este viejo….jajajajaja…no pude contener una pequeña risa_

**Jejeje…..**

**Kuga, 100 lagartijas **

**Estas demente, anciano**

**Pero que falta de respeto**

**Espera un poco cariño…kuga no escuchaste lo que te dije – **_rayo….no me queda de otra_

**Como quieras…..1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6**

**No te escucho**

**Mierda!...7, 8, 9, 10, 11,!...**

**Padre ya esta todo lis-listo – **_ara, pero quien es esa chica, se ve tan sexi, haciendo ejercicio, pero, porque hay una chica sexi haciendo ejercicio afuera de mi casa – _**ara, padre ahí algo que nos quieras comentar – **_le dije apuntando donde se encontraba la pelicobalto_

**Si, que hace aquí esta chica, **

**Por favor sean más consideradas, ha corrido desde el cuartel hasta aquí**

**Debe ser una broma verdad**

**Acaso duda de mis capacidades señora – **_que le pasa a esta vieja,…. jaja…no se cómo llegue tan rápido donde ella_

**Pero que insolente**

**Si claro…..**

**Pero, como te atr…**

**Mama, que esta pas…em, hola nos conocemos – **_vaya asi que viola se quiere adelantar pero no se la dejare fácil –(shiz)_

**La verdad no tengo idea, - **_estoy demasiado irritada para ponerme a coquetear, pero tengo que admitir que esta chica esta buena (nat)_

**Bien, calmémonos- **_asi que quiere que nos calmemos jajajaja_**- ella es Kuga Natsuki, Kuga ellas son, mi esposa mitsuki fujino, **

**Que hay - **_jajaja….esta vieja se enoja rápido…_

**Un gusto Kuga-san – **_asi que se hace la educada….si claro_

_Vaya pero que rebelde, y está sudando se ve tan sexi, es tan linda – _(shiz)

_Esta chica me agrada, me pregunto como será en la cama…jajaja - _viola

_Vaya, esta chica no aprende *_suspiro_* – _almirante

**Bien, ella es mi hija viola**

**Será un placer conocerte – **_vaya viola no se contiene (shiz)_

**claro **

**Ella es mi hija Shizuru**

**Ara, Encantada Kuga-san**

**Yo…em…igual… - **_creo que estas chicas me ponen nerviosa, pero más la ojirubi Emmm….shizuru, si ella, con esos ojos intensos, su sedoso cabello que le llega hasta la cintura, la cual se ve tan pequeña y frágil, ese bien formado trasero, o con esos firmes y perfectos pechos, YA BASA KUGA!...EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS!…..creo que estoy babeando….bueno cambiemos de tema, eso es mas conveniente…para que se hagan una idea, el almirante tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos rojos, la señora, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules, y las dos hijas, tienen el cabello castaño, la que creo que es menor, dada la altura, tiene los ojos azules, tiene un tono no tan formal, una pinta de rebelde, pero de esas niñas mimadas, a las cuales tiene todo lo que quieren, la señora tiene un aire de superioridad, aunque igual es linda eso quiere decir que las chicas tienen un buen futuro por delante… jejejejeje…bueno, el almirante tiene ojos penetrantes, emana autoridad, y respeto, cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un líder innato, y volviendo a la castaña…..bueno….aparte de su excelente cuerpo…cof..cof…digo de su físico, puedo ver que es muy educada, tiene un porte elegante, belleza innata, porte de líder y decidida, entre otras cosas, y bueno que hay de ese acento que la hace verse tan sexi….a quien engaño nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, dios soy un desastre…..pero que diablos estoy pensando…._

**ara Creo que Kuga-san es un poco tímida….**

**Claro que no – **_diablos creo que me sonroje…..bien, bien…disimula – _**y viejo para que me trajiste aquí…..**

**Si claro, tienes que subir las maletas al jeep**

**Estas de broma, ¿verdad?**

**Claro que no, recuerda el trato**

**Mierda…..como quieras…..donde están**

**Por aquí por favor – **_caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa, diablos esto es una mansión, ahí estaban….y no estoy exagerando…. unas…..20 maletas, cada una mas grande que la otra_

**Me estas jodiendo…..**

**Claro que no…lo aras ¿sí o no? – **_diablos porque necesitan tanto equipaje, si solo son 4 persona…haaa…._

**Como digas – **_y asi empecé a meter las maletas al jeep…. Creo que pesaban como 10 kilos cada una….. y no me podía concentrar, ya que podía sentir como me observaban_

_Cuando Sali de la mansión vi a viola mirando a kuga-san, y no era una mira muy inocente, prácticamente se la estaba comiendo solo con la mirada (shiz)_

**Ara, viola-chan, está muy divertida no es asi - **

**Claro que si, ya le viste el trasero que esa chica – **_diablos, asi que si, me estaban mirando, bueno una parte de mi (nat)_

**Ara, viola-chan, no creo que eso, sea de buena educación**

**Y que más te da, one-chan, deja divertirme un poco – **_diablos…no quiero seguir escuchando que hablan de mi trasero_

**Hey viejo ya termine**

**Kuga, te dije que no me llamaras asi**

**Como sea, y ahora que, ¿nos vamos?**

**Claro, chica por favor suban al auto**

**Si padre - **_las chicas pasaron por mi lado y puedo jurar que una me giño el ojo_

**Amor, puedes subir**

**Claro – **_ash…esa anciana tan pedante_

**Y tu Kuga, mereces un castigo, hasta que digas mi nombre**

**Vete al diablo…..**

**Jajaja….bien como quieras, pero iré en auto…..jajajaja**

**Maldito, no de nuevo…. – **_el viejo arranco nuevamente el auto y me dejo abajo, maldito…..no me queda más que correr_

**Vamos Kuga-san, aun no recuerda mi nombre…..**

**A es verdad…..viejo verde**

**Jajajaja…..**

**Viola!…no te rías**

**Lo siento padre**

**Fufufu…**

**Shizuru tú también**

**Ara, no se de que habla padre…fufufu**

**Jajajajaja….vamos viejo…jajajajaja**

**Asi….. – **dijo en tono de advertencia- _mierda subió la velocidad de nuevo, creo no poder seguirle el paso, por mucho_

**Ara, padre, creo que está siendo muy severo con, Kuga-san**

**Claro que no, aguanto cuando veníamos corriendo hacia aca**

_Cuando logre nivelar la velocidad con la del vehículo, escuche un motor detrás de mi, que se acercaba mas y mas, voltee a ver, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a tate…..si se que no lo conocen el es mi mejor amigo claro junto con mai…..es rubio un poco mas alto que yo, es sincero, y un muy buen amigo de sus amigos y aquí estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa en los labios, montando mi antigua susuki y sin casco, a mi otro lado estaba el almirante, que ya se dio cuenta de su presencia_

**Mierda….**

**Querido!**

**lo siento….querida tienes que tomar el volante**

**De que hablas**

**Solo tómalo no debo perder a esta chica**

**Ne Natsuki, mai me dijo que estabas en problemas**

**Muy oportuno rubio…jejeje…. – **_ya no daba mas mis piernas me dolían, creo que si seguía corriendo me iba a desmayar, pero ahí estaba mi amigo tendiéndome una mano para poder arrancar…no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad…jajaja…..después me encargaría,de ver a la ojirubi en otro lugar…y es que, esa chica me intrigo…..ase que mi corazón lata muy rápido….y que mi estómago se revuelva,…..no me permite utilizar todos mis sentidos, nunca me había sentido asi con otra chica.…..shizuru…..y aquí estoy corriendo al medio de un auto y una moto, algo peligroso lo admito, pero no puedo volver al cuartel…tome la mano de tate, y con un impulso salte a la parte de atrás de la moto…..vi que el almirante abría la puerta del jeep pero ya era tarde, nos alejábamos tomando una intercepción…..pude notar como se alejaba el auto, y también divisé uno ojos, un poco tristes….eran de ella la chica de cabellos castaños, porte elegante y penetrantes ojos rubi…_

**Esa chica…**

**Ara, creo que Kuga-san, no va a aparecer durante un tiempo**

**Pero porque esa chica, se arrancó, yo creí que se entraba a la milicia, voluntariamente**

**Bueno viola-chan, eso es lo correcto, pero Kuga-san, está…. cumpliendo un castigo**

**Ara, y cuál podría ser ese castigo padre**

**Bueno, Shizuru no me han informado aun pero tiene que ver con el senador**

**Ara….. – **_ara, será que perdí la oportunidad con esa chica….._

_Llevábamos un rato en la moto, y me percate que nos estacionamos en un parque ,que no era precisamente cerca de la casa de mai_

**Emmm….tate**

**Que pasa nat. – **_nos bajamos de la moto, había mucha gente_

**Donde estamos**

**En un parque, lo inauguraron hace poco, aqui nos encontraremos con mai, su casa no es segura,**

**Claro….ya lo creo**

**Mai me conto lo que te paso…creo que la hiciste grande nat**

**Lo se, pero no me pude resistir, esa chica esta buena**

**Como que estaba buena, si parece anciana**

**Si, pero solo se viste haci en las reuniones y fiestas**

**Ya veo**

**Es cierto – **_afortunadamente llevaba conmigo mi cartera, la saque de mi pantalón y busque la foto que me dio la noche que lo hicimos- _**wuoou….¿es ella? – **_jajaja….le mostré la foto a tate, en ella esta la castaña con poca ropa….. lleva un conjunto de lencería rojo, y se marcan muy bien sus curvas_

**Asi es….. no niego que lo pase bien…y de qué forma**

**Jajajajaja…. Eso es muy propio de ti – **_dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo_

**Jajajaja… lo se, lo aria de nuevo….ouch – **_recibí un golpe en la cabeza, voltee y era mai con una mirada molesta – _**vaya, mai estoy viva y es asi como me recibes ….. ouch….ouch….deja de golpearme…ouch…. – **_mai me estaba golpeando con un periódico_

**Como….se….te…ocurre…. – **_decia mientras me golpeaba – _**preocuparme asi…..como ases eso… - **_bueno solo me queda una caso…la abrece muy fuerte…..solo le quería demostrar que la quería….que agradecía siempre el apoyo que me entregaba….que era mi mejor amiga….y para mi sorpresa se puso a llorar….._

**Lo siento…mai**

**Pensé que habías muerto**

**Lo lamento…..no quise preocuparte... te juro que si hubiera encontrado un teléfono te abria llamado…**

Mientras mai lloraba, abrasada de la peliazul, los fujino ya habían llegado a la base

**Almirante, es un placer contar con su presencia…..**

**Gracias, capitán….. ahora necesito su ayuda**

**Claro…¿Qué necesita?**

**Necesito una moto…..y 5 soldados en carros**

**Claro….para cuando**

**Para ahora**

**¿Que?**

**Si, tengo que encontrar a Kuga**

**Así que la rebelde se arrancó, ¿verdad?**

**Si, asi que es para lo mas pronto**

**Si, almirante**

**Ara, padre, piensas buscar a Kuga-san, de inmediato?**

**Si hija, si no la traigo de regreso, su vida corre peligro**

**¿ara?**

**Si, el senador dio esa orden a sus guarda-espaldas**

**Quiero ir**

**Lo siento shiz, pero no puedo dejarte ir, es muy peligroso – **_ara….no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a kuga-san, siento una conexión muy fuerte con ella…..lo siento padre pero tendré que desobedecerte_

**Capitán, saque las maletas y llévelas a la casa**

**Si señor!...**

**Bien chicas, mientras están listos mis hombres, síganme**

_No caminamos mucho y nos encontramos con una casa, bueno la verdad, es una mansión, y creo que es un poco mas grande que la nuestra, de aquí en tokio, pero mas pequeña a la que esta en Kioto, pero bueno, entramos y mi padre nos dio un recorrido, llegue hasta mi cuarto y me acosté un momento en la cama, mis maletas ya habían llegado pero no podía hacer nada, solo pensar en ella, la chica de ojos de esmeraldas, la rebelde, y al parecer fría, desarreglada, seria, pero a la ves tierna, mas cuando se sonroja,…..porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cuando cierro los ojos, la veo,….no es igual a ninguna de las otras chicas, con las que he salido, es maleducada, irrespetuosa, porque…..porque….. no sé qué me pasa…._

_Ya va una semana desde que escape del cuartel….. y todos los días pienso en ella…. he estado en un pequeño apartamento, desde entonces….. mai me trae comida todos los días, pero ya no soporto estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, ni siquiera tengo mis videojuegos, solo unas pesas, que he aprovechado muy bien, creo que tengo mas músculos, pero ese no es el punto, ya no me puedo quedar aquí,….. creo que voy a enloquecer….. Tengo que salir a dar una vuelta, amarre mi cabello y me puse un gorro, también unas gafas de sol, subí a mi antigua susuki, como echo de menos mi ducatti, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que reconozcan mi moto…. me fui rumbo a un pequeño café, pedí unos huevos y un café_

_Ha pasado una semana desde que kuga-san escapo, he salido a buscarla muchas veces pero no he tenido suerte, no quiero pensar que algo malo le paso, tengo que encontrarla, hoy Salí en un jeep militar con 2 sujetos, son soldados, se supone que mi padre los asigno para que me cuidaran, pero siempre me arranco de ellos_

**Iré a comprar un te, ustedes quédense aquí**

**Pero, ojusama **(señorita)

**Tranquilos – **_puse mi mejor mascara, para convencerlos – _

**Esta bien**

**Okini**

_Entre a un pequeño café y me senté en la barra, había una chica muy guapa que hablaba con una chica que estaba sentado a mi lado, llevaba un gorro asi que no pude ver bien su rostro, pero sentía una cierta inquietud, pude ver que la camarera estaba sonrojada, y nerviosa, después la chica del gorro se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo,_

**Enserio!... – **_grito la camarera, después la otra chica le acercó si dedo índice a los labios y le dijo shhh…, no se que me pasa pero esto me incomoda_

**Puedo ayudarla – **_una camarera interrumpió mis pensamientos_

**Un te verde por favor – **_le di una sonrisa asiendo que la chica se sonrojara,_

**En un momento, algo mas**

**No gracias –**_la chica se retiró y volví mi vista hacia la chica del gorro, y trate de poner mas atención a lo que decían_

**Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa – **_un momento esa vos, me parece familiar_

**Gra-gracias**

**Y pensaste lo que te dije, solo será un momento - **_vaya, le esta acariciando la mano_

**Es….es que estoy en el trabajo**

**Vamos, te prometo que seré rápida- **_mmm… asi que le está proponiendo sexo, pero que descaro_

**Yo…**

**Acaso no quieres**

**Si…..pero…aqui no puedo –**

**Quiero ir al baño me muestras donde esta**

**Claro!- **_jajaj… pero si esta desesperada, la chica del gorro se paró y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, y me quede congelada, esa mirada esmeralda, no puede ser una coincidencia, era ella, era Natsuki, pero tengo que está segura…. Espere un momento y la seguí hasta el baño, pude ver como entraban a un sanitario y cerraban la puerta, me acerque un poco, mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentia que mi pecho se comprimía, y dolía, no se porque me pasaba eso, quede muy cerca de la puerta y comencé a escuchar gemidos_

**mmmm…..si…natsuki….mas..rapido….mas**

**asi esta bien….**

**Mas….mas…**

**Como….ordene hime-sama**

**mmmmm…..si…si…mmmmm – **_si era ella…. sentía que el corazón se me apretaba, de pronto sentí mi mano húmeda, la mire y estaba mojada,…..de donde …..me volvió a caer otra gota y me di cuenta que estaba llorando…¿porque? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Qué es esto que me pasa?...Sali rápido del baño pero choque con alguien_

**ojousama, se demoró mucho . – **_eran los soldados que asigno mi padre_

**esta bien ojousama – **_ah, verdad que estaba llorando, limpie mis lágrimas rápido_

**si, no es nada – **_y aparecí nuevamente mi mascara con una sonrisa en los labios_

**Segura, alguna chica le hizo algo, ahí dentro – **_apunto la puerta del baño, apreté los puños, y pensé en mi vengan….¿venganza? pero ¿de que? O ¿de quien?...natsuki no me ha hecho nada, pero estoy muy enojada con ella, asi que, tengo que hacerlo_

**Encontré a Kuga-san – **_les dije, y ellos se miraron un poco confundidos – _**Kuga-san esta adentro – **_me aparte para que pasaran, entraron corriendo y yo tras ellos, miraron y no había nadie_

**¿ojousama? –**_apunte la puerta del fondo donde se escuchó un….._

**Haaa… - **_y eso hizo que mi rabia aumentara, los soldados me miraron sonrojados,_

**Que esperan – **_les dije, sin cambiar mi rostro, los soldados se miraron y fueron hasta la puerta, primero tocaron_

**Esta ocupado – **_esa era su voz, los soldados se volvieron a mirar, como confirmando que era ella, lo que ocurrió después fue algo extraño, no se como, pero sacaron la puerta y al tira de ella, cayeron las chicas, primero la camarera, tenía la falda hasta la cintura y sus pantis en el suelo, la blusa, desabrochada con el brasier hasta arriba, dejando sus pechos expuestos, encima callo Kuga…ella tenia la blusa desabrochada al igual que los pantalones..…..y creo que solo yo me di cuenta pero todavía tenia los dedos dentro de ella, los saco rápido y se puso de pie, le tendió la mano a la camarera, que estaba muy roja, los soldados se dieron vuelta, pero yo seguí viendo, la chica se paró, subio su ropa interior, acomodo su falda, mientras que Kuga le ayudaba a acomodaba su brasier y abotonaba su blusa, después se acercó a su oido y, la chica se sonrojo, dio un suave beso en sus labios y se fue corriendo, Kuga comenzó a reir…_

_Estando en el café me comí los huevos y pude ver que la camarera era muy linda, era castaña y tiene muy buenas proporciones, de alguna manera se parecía a Shizuru, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, y mas aun si estoy con abstinencia desde hace una semana, asi que la chica me pareció muy atractiva así que empecé a coquetearle, me quite los lentes para mirarla a los ojos….._

**Le gustaría algo mas**

**Si pero, no creo que este en el menú – **_tengo que hacer mi movimiento, esta chica no se me escapa_

**Bueno, tal vez podría hacer una excepción y conseguirlo – **_jajaja…están inocente, pero me esta provocando_

**Segura**

**Si**

**Bien, te quiero a ti**

**De-de que habla, no juegue conmigo – **_jajaja….se puso nerviosa_

**Soy Kuga Natsuki – **_primero las presentaciones_

**Senou aoi**

**Vaya, que hermoso nombre**

**Emm…gracias – **_bien, directo al grano_

**Te gustaría divertirte un rato conmigo**

**Emmm….yo…estoy trabajando…**

**Te puedo esperar….si eso es lo que tu quieres – **_una sonrisa, esa es buena señar_

**Hey chica….ven un momento – **_diablos justo ahora interrumpen, bueno pero estoy avanzando, esa chica si quiere algo conmigo, mientas esperaba que volviera sentí que alguien se sentó en mi lado, pero cuando iba a mirar, volvió aoi, es hora del siguiente paso_

**Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa**_** – **__un sonrojo, que bien_

**Gra-gracias**

**Y pensaste lo que te dije, solo será un momento**_** - **__le tome la mano, y comencé una caricia_

**Es….es que estoy en el trabajo**_** – **__de nuevo con eso_

**Vamos, te prometo que seré rápida**_**- **__jaja…lo siento chica, pero te acabo de mentir, pero es por tu bien, nunca dejo a alguien insatisfecha_

**Yo…**

**Acaso no quieres – **_vamos Kuga!...presiónala_

**Si…..pero…aqui no puedo – **_jajaja…..asi que si quiere…..bueno…pero hay otra opcion_

**Quiero ir al baño me muestras donde esta**

**Claro! – **_jajajaja….pero si no dudo…..jajajaja ….no solté su mano y caminamos hasta los baños entramos al último, cerré la puerta y la apoye en ella, comenzado con lo mio, la bese apasionadamente, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos….vei a shizuru…..con sus hermosos ojos carmesí…abri los ojos para que no cometer alguna estupidez….como decir su nombre mientras folla con otra chica…..con mis manos levanté la falda de aoi, y baje su ropa interior, mientras que ella desabrochaba mi blusa, subí mis manos e hice lo mismo con la suya, cuando termine con su blusa, me solté de su beso y fui hasta sus pechos, levante el brasier…..que era muy bonito…..y comencé un trata miento en sus pechos, con mi boca…..besaba y succionaba el erguido pezón mientras, que al otro le daba una masaje con mi mano, cuando me percate que ya estaban lo suficientemente, sensibles baje mi mano hasta su intimidad y pude notar lo mojada que estaba, masajee un poco su botón de placer, haciendo que soltara unos pequeños gemidos, escuche que la puerta se abría pero no me importo, y comencé a penetrarla con un dedo luego con 2, masajeado su clítoris con mi palma, la chica ya no podía aguantar los gemido y comenzó a decir mi nombre_

**mmmm…..si…natsuki….mas..rapido….mas -**

**asi esta bien…. – **_aumente la velocidad, a las chicas hay que complacerlas_

**Mas….mas…**

**Como….ordene hime-sama – **_me pedía mas, así que introduje un tercer dedo, _

**mmmmm…..si…si…mmmmm – **_escuche nuevamente la puerta, tiene que haberse ido la chica que entro, asi que seguí con lo mio, tome una de sus piernas por los muslos, para darme mas espacio, la chica metió sus manos dentro de mi blusa hasta llegar a mi espalda, se sujetaba a ella, incrusto sus uñas en mi espalda, pero no me importa ya que eso significaba que esta llegando al climax, escuche nuevamente la puerta, pero me concentre en terminar…..hasta que la chica llego con un fuerte…_

**haaaa… - **_mientras que aoi recuperaba el aliento escuche un golpe en la puerta, mire a aoi y tenía lo ojos muy abiertos, y la respiración agitada, asi que no podía hablar y dije…._

**Esta ocupado – **_sin sacar mis dedos de su interior comenzó a besarme, y desabrochar mi pantalón, pero escuche un golpe y después la puerta se desplomo, y caímos, mire rápido y saque mis dedos, eran los soldados maldición, pero solo eran 2 que bien me puse de pie los idiotas se dieron vuelta ayude, a aoi a ponerse de pie, y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas, le ayude con la parte de arriba, quería tocar sus pechos otra vez, termino y me acerque a su oido para decirle_

**Estuviste perfecta….y te ves hermosa – **_la chica se sonrojo y me dio un corto beso, conteste con una pequeña risa, me acerque al lavamanos, tenía que lavar la prueba de lo que ocurri no quería que mai me regañara por salir, volteé de nuevo y la vi…..esos intensos ojos rojos…..que me miraban con enojo….me sentí mal…..como si la hubiera traicionado…pero porque…no tenemos nada…pero me siento mal, muy mal…..tengo que salir de aquí…o mejor le tengo que explica…ella entenderá que fue culpa de la desesperación….y decirle que mientras tenia sexo con una desconocida pensaba en ella…..eso seria estúpido….pero no puedo…..siento vergüenza…me siento como una idiota….MIERDA!...(natsuki)_

_Cuando la chica se fue, kuga comenzó a lavarse las manos, pero que descaro….como si quisiera borrar todo rastro de la chica, cuando volteo, miro a los soldado, y note una pequeña sonrisa de lado que la hizo verse muy sexi…..y no me había dado cuenta que aun tenia la blusa desabrochada, al igual que el pantalón, pude notar su marcado abdomen, esos rectángulos que la vuelven hermosa, y esos pequeños pero hermosos pechos, como su pantalón estaba un poco desabrochado podía ver su ropa interior y solo pude pensar…QUE SEXI!...la imagine en mi cama, sobre mi haciendo todo tipo de cosas, pero ahora venían mas imágenes, de ella con la camarera en el baño….y se que mi cara cambio a una de odio, por la otra chica… aun no me veia…volteo para dar la cara a los militares que ya estaban frente a ella…..y ahí nuestras miradas se cruzaron….y quedo estática….la sonrisa se borró de sus labios…era extraño, como si sintiera culpa….no creo….pero no se movia ni nada…..estuvo un buen rato asi…..hasta que los soldados nos despertaron de nuestros pensamientos_

**Kuga, tendrás que volver con nosotros**

**Si claro…..tu y quien mas**

**Conmigo claro esta**

**Jajajajaja… - **_como si pudieran conmigo, están muy confiados (nat)_

**Basta de juegos, - **_vi como los soldados saltaron hacia Kuga, pero lo que paso me sorprendió, ella los esquivó, uno cayo al suelo y el otro encima de el_

**Escuchen chicos, no les quiero hacer daño, asi que dejemos esto por la paz – **_pero de que habla estos sujetos le doblas en tamaño y no se inmuta ni nada_

**Eso quisieras – **_es idea mia o esta sonriendo, ella esperaba que no se rindieran, el sujeto se paro y dio un golpe con su mano, pero ella lo esquivó nuevamente muy rápido, y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz el sujeto cayo al suelo desmayado_

**Maldita…- **_el soldado saco una luma, y se extendía, intento golpearla en varias ocasiones, pero los esquivaba fácilmente, Natsuki no se dio cuenta pero el sujeto que esta en el suelo despertó y le tomo el pie y cayo, alparece que se golpeó la cabeza por que sangraba, vi que el soldado se acercaba a ella para golpearla pero no podía permitirlo, no quería que le hicieran daño, no importa que estuviera enojada con ella, (shiz)_

**Alto!... – **

_Después de golpear un rato a los malditos, no me percate y una de ellos me hizo caer me golpee con algo en la cabeza, fue muy fuerte por que comencé a ver borroso, vi como uno de ello se acercaba para golpearme, pero antes que lo hiciera, escuche su vos….la escuche fuerte y claro…..me estaba defendiendo…asi que con la energía que me quedaba le di una patada a un idiota y cayo al suelo, inconsciente debe haberse golpeado con algo, el otro sujeto se tiro arriba de mi pero le di un cabezazo, vaya estupidez….el sujeto quedo inconsciente pero…..a mi se me movia todo, no podía fijar la vista (nat)_

**Estas bien – **_dios, está sangrando _

**Si, ya vámonos,**

**¿vamonos? – **_sin contestarme, tomo mi mano y salimos por la puerta de atrás, ahí abia una motocicleta (shiz)_

**Escucha, te acercare lo mas que puedo al cuartel**

**De que hablas, debes ir a un hospital, estas sangrando mucho, - **_su cabeza sangraba, tenia la blusa, que era blanca ya estaba roja, y esta pálida, probablemente este por desmayarse, pero no lo demuestra, es mas se quiere subir a la moto (shiz)_

**Ya te dije que estoy bien – **_saco un pañuelo y apretó su frente (shiz)_

**No voy a dejar que te vayas asi,**

**Y que vas a hacer,**

**Bueno….**

**Escucha, estos sectores son peligrosos, no dejare que andes por ahí sola, si no quieres subir a la moto porque te da miedo, iremos hasta la parada para que tomes un autobús**

**Ara, Kuga-san se preocupa por mi**

**q-que, de que hablas – **_rayos esta chica me pone nerviosa, nunca antes ninguna me provoco esto (nat)_

**bien, donde estas viviendo**

**pretendes que le diga a la hija del almirante que me busca, donde me escondo**

**si**

**jajajajajaja….**

**Ikezu - **_diablos se ve tan tierna, asi (nat)_

**Jajajaja…. – **_se ve tan linda cuando sonríe, pero creo que se rio mucho porque se tambaleo un poco, y la alcance a afirmar (shiz)_

**Escucha, puedes confiar en mi, no le diré a papa, donde estas**

**Claro – **_por poco caigo, pero me alcanzó a afirmar, aunque me separe rápido de ella, no soy responsable de mis actos teniéndola tan cerca (nat)_

**Pero, no crees que ya le habría llamado, si te quisiera delatar**

**mmmmm….. – **_buen punto_

**porfavor….**

**Bien, pero iremos en la moto**

**Estas loca, apenas puedes caminar**

**Estoy, bien se manejar muy bien, **

**Mmmm**

**Ahora yo te digo que confíes en mi**

**Bien – **_le di el casco y amare el pañuelo en mi cabeza, me siento muy débil, probablemente este perdiendo mucha sangre, subimos a la moto, y nos dirigimos hasta el apartamento (nat)_

_Cuando subimos a la moto, aun no estaba muy convencida, pero esta chica si que es terca, se amarro un paño en la cabeza y me dio el casco, la verdad me gusto estar abrasada a ella, sentir sus abdominales…..pero que es esto aun lleva la blusa desabrochada, le afirme la blusa ya que con el viento, se abría, y no quería que todos pudieran ver sus atributos…llegamos a un pequeño complejo de departamento, subimos hasta el piso 4º, le ayudaba un poco, se notaba débil, antes de abrir me dijo (shiz)_

**Escucha, esta algo desordenado**

**No hay problema – **_prendió la luz, y note que era un poco desordenada, revistas por el piso, botellas de cerveza por la pequeña mesa de centro, envases de sopa instantánea en la cosina…y otras cosas…..la lleve hasta el sofá y ayude a sentar_

**Escucha, cierra la puerta…. – **_me dirigí a cerrar la puerta, tenia muchas cerraduras, y me di el tiempo de cerrar cada una,_

**Te traeré ropa limpia – **_me apunto una puerta, era el dormitorio, estaba igual o mas desordenado a la sala, busque en el armario, y encontré una playera… volvi, y ella tenia los ojos cerrados….me asusto un poco_

**Kuga!...**

**Tranquila, solo la luz me molesta… - **_fui hasta la cocina y calenté agua, después al baño y tome unas toallas y unas vendas….. volvi apague la luz y me senté a su lado _

**Fujino**

**Aquí estoy Kuga-san**

**Natsuki**

**¿Como?**

**Llámame por mi nombre**

**Bien, Natsuki, creo que deberías ir al hospital, un golpe en la cabeza es muy peligroso**

**Tranquila, he recibido peores….jeje….. **

**Te quitare esto – **_me acerque a ella y toque su rostro, era tan suave, tan delicado y lleno de sangre, hace que sienta una angustia muy fuerte cuando la veo…sono la tetera, y fui a la cocina llene una paila con agua, y volvi a la sala, saque el pañuelo que tenia en la cabeza delicadamente _

**Porque haces esto? – **_me pregunto con los ojos cerrados_

**Porque asi lo quiero**

**Tu padre, se enojara, si te encuentra socializando con el enemigo**

**Ara, yo no veo al enemigo por aquí**

**Fujino-san….**

**Shizuru, llámame Shizuru**

**Bien, Shizuru, arigato**

_Sus manos son tan cálidas y delicadas, teme hacerme daño, desde que llegamos al departamento, me ha cuidado, siento una necesidad por….abrasarla, besarla, pero no puedo, tengo miedo que me rechace, nunca había sentido esta inseguridad, con ninguna chica, pero ella no es cualquier chica, ella es hermosa, y delicada, atenta, elegante, cariñosa, tiene un sinfín de cualidades, no creo merecerla… no me siento muy bien, debo mantener mis ojos cerrados, me pesan los parpados, y siento que mi cabeza en cualquier momento va a estallar, pero al lado de ella, todo el dolor desaparece, o tal vez puedo soportarlo…..(nat)_

**Natsuki, creo que deberías descansar un poco**

**No quiero – **_temo que cuando despierte ella no este a mi lado_

**Tienes que hacerlo, es por tu bien**

**Shizuru**

**¿Si?**

**Te….te quedaras…hasta que despierte – **_esto lo dije con los ojos cerrados, ya que si veia sus hermosos ojos rojos, no podría decirlo_

**Si eso es lo que Natsuki quiere, me quedare**

**a…arigato – **_abri un poco los ojos y me encontré de frente con los carmesí de la castaña, me miraban con cariño… sentí un calor recorrer desde mis pies hasta mi rostro, un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda, levante la mano para acariciar su mejilla, ella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sentía que moriría si no besa esos labios… puse mi otra mano en su cintura y la acerque un poco…..podía sentir su respiración…. Estaba a solo unos milímetros de sus labios, vi como cerro sus ojos…eso significa que me va a corresponder…..rose su labios un poco y la acerque más a mi….pero_

**Natsuki.!- **_Shizuru salto lejos del sillón y mira hasta la puerta…..mai…..pero que oportuna_** – espero que no estes durm…..emm…hola….interrumpo algo**

**La verda es que…**

**Shizuru fujino…..un placer**

**Tokiha mai…..igualmente**

**Con su permiso tengo que utilizar el baño**

**Claro – **_que bien se me arranco…..y todo gracias a mi querida amiga mai ¬¬_

**Hey, no me mires asi, como iba a saber que estabas acompañada, asi que ella es fujino-san**

**Si, no es hermosa, *¬***

**Si bueno, pero deja de babear **

**OI!...pero bueno ya que mas da…**

**Lo lamento, pero te dije no crei que estuvieras acompaña, aunque eso es muy raro, ya que estas encerrada, pero porque la luz esta apagada – **

**No, mai espera – **_si prende la luz, se dará cuenta de mi ropa con sangre_

**Ha, tranquila…..solo – **_la prendió mierda – _**PERO QUE DIABLOS!...QUE RAYOS TE PASO**

**Bu-bueno yo…. **

**Todo esta bien?**

**Em….fujino-san….**

**Si todo esta bien**

**Pero como dices que esta todo bien, mira tu ropa y tu cabeza tiene sangre – **_mi cabeza, crei que Shizuru, la había limpiado_

**Ouch – **_mai tiraba de mi oreja, diablos si que duele – _**mai pa…para – **_intento levantame, pero con el ajetreo, todo se fue a negro_

**Espera – **_fue lo último que escuche_

_Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, Le limpie la herida me di cuenta que solo era una pequeña cortada arriba de la ceja, esa era la razón por la que sangrara tanto… me perdí en su rostro….. por un momento me asuste no quería que quedara inconsciente era peligroso, pero me respondió así que seguí limpiando su cara…. No se que me paso pero cuando me di cuenta estaba muy cerca de su rostro, y ella abrió sus ojos, me quede pasmada ante las esmeralda que son sus bellos ojos, toco mi mejilla, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, automáticamente pase mis brazos por encima de sus hombros, y ella puso su otra mano en mi cintura y sentí como el calor subia por mi cuerpo, nos acercamos y cerré mis ojos, esperando aquel beso, roso un poco mis labios y cuando los iba a besar, nos interrumpieron….._

**Natsuki.!- **_escuche la voz de una mujer, no podía ver bien, dado que las luces estaba apagadas - _** espero que no estes durm…..emm…hola….interrumpo algo - **_claro que si, pero como decírselo _

**La verda es que…**

**fujino Shizuru …..un placer – **_la interrumpí, no quería dejarla mal con su "amiga" tal vez, pero siento la respiración agitada, probamente este sonrojada_

**Tokiha mai…..igualmentee**

**Con su permiso tengo que utilizar el baño – **_tengo que bajar este calo un poco_

**Claro – **_me dijo natsuki no con mucho animo_

_Llegue hasta su habitación, donde se encontraba su baño, y me percate que su cama estaba desordenada, y pensé….. tiene que descansar y como lo ara si esta en este desastre, me apresure he hice la cama rápidamente, pero la imagen de esos labios rosando con los míos, me viene a la cabeza una y otra vez, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…deseo tanto besar esos labios, tocar su cuerpo, y dejar que ella agá lo mismo_

_**PERO QUE DIABLOS!...QUE RAYOS TE PASO – **__escuche y corrí a la sala, era Tokiha-san que estaba regañando a natsuki_

_**Bu-bueno yo…. – **__juntaba sus pulgares, es tan kawai_

_**¿Todo esta bien? – **__no podía seguir viendo así q Natsuki, o probablemente tendría una hemorragia nasal que nadie pararía_

_**Em….fujino-san….**_

_**Si todo esta bien**_

_**Pero como dices que esta todo bien, mira tu ropa y tu cabeza tienen sangre – **__su cabeza, pero si la limpie eso significa…. Que…_

_**Ouch – **__jajaja…..no me molesta esta chica…..es como una madre, mas que una novia – __**mai pa…para – **__la empezó a levantar, y note que su cabeza sangraba nuevamente_

**Espera, - **_se había desmayado_

**Nat. Pero que paso – **_la ayude a acostarla en el sillón_

**Cuando callo se golpeó con algo la cabeza**

**Bien, fujino-san me tiene que contar todo lo que paso**

**Claro**

**Pero ahora, en la habitación de nat. En el mueble hay un botiquín tráigalo por favor – **_corri hasta el mueble y busque el botiquín, lo lleve rápido donde Tokiha, y saco unas cosa para tomar la presión, reviso sus ojos, y otras cosa, como lo hacen en los hospitales_

**Bien, está estable, no es nada grave, seguramente perdió mucha sangre y por eso esta debil, pero con mucho líquido se recuperará,**

**Como es que sabes de esto**

**Bueno, mi hermano está enfermo, asi que tome un curso de enfermería, por si necesitaba algo de mi, por eso se, y he practicado muchas veces con nat. Esta chica, pasa en el suelo mas que los arboles…jajjaa – **_rio un poco, al parecer recordando viejos tiempos – _**bien, me gustaría sabes que paso – **_le conté la historia, desde luego no toda, solo desde que los soldados, se fueron contra Natsuki, mientras que ella limpiaba su cabeza y ponía unas vendas_

**Ya veo, si que se metió en una grande…emm…fujino-san que le parece si llevamos a nat. A su cama**

**Claro – **_la cargamos, y no pesaba mucho, la llevamos hasta su cuarto_

**Vaya, nunca había visto que nat hiciera su cama, es un milagro**

**Si…jeje….**

**Bien, ahí que cambiar su ropa – **_cambiar su ropa, eso involucra tooooda su ropa….me sonrojo un momento, la pelinaranja fue hasta el closet y saco unos bóxer y una camiseta de manga corta – _**me ayudara? – **_es mi idea o me puso una sonrisa muy picara_

**Claro – **_le sacamos su ropa, y comenzamos a limpiar su cuerpo pero cuando iba a sacar su brasier mi nariz exploto_

**¿Está bien?... fujino-san – **_la chica fuer hasta donde yo esta con un pañuelo y lo puso en mi nariz – _**será mejor que se quede ahí un momento – **_me recosté al lado de Natsuki, pero no podía voltear a verla, ya que cada vez que giraba mi rostro, la hemorragia aumentaba, mientras que lloraba internamente, la pelinaranja ya habia acabado, de limpiar y vestir a la chica,_

**Ya es tarde me tengo que ir**

**Pero, yo pensé que vivías aquí**

**Claro que no, solo le traigo la comida**

**Ella es como una hermana para mi, y si esto la ayuda, estaré feliz, además ahora esta usted fujino-san**

**Gracias Tokiha-san – **_la acompañe hasta la puerta y se fue, volvi a la habitación, me sente a un lado de la cama, para observarla, su hermoso rostro sus delicadas facciones, su cuerpo atlético, y esas largas pero delicadas manos, era perfecta, mire el reloj y me percate que había desaparecido desde hace 5 horas,_

**Mandare un mensaje a papa para que no se preocupe - **_fui a la cocina, para ver que haba para comer, y todo era un desastre, ordene rápido y prepare ramen, mande el mensaje a mi padre_

"_padre hoy me quedare con una amiga, los veo mañana_

_Bye … Shizu :D"_

_Volvi a revolver la olla y deje caer el cucharon cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura_

**Lo siento no quise asustarte**

**Descuida, es solo que creí que dormías**

**Si bueno, generalmente me despierto con el olor a comida..jejeje – **_puso su mentón en mi hombro, las piernas me temblaban, sentía un calor por todo mi cuerpo, tengo que salir de su agarre o no me poder contener _

**Ya esta listo, - **_le di para que probara_

**Delicioso**

**Bien puedes sentarte**

**Yo quisiera hacer otra cosa – **_me dio vuelta por la cintura, y mire sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda, que me queman con solo una mirada, pero habia algo raro en ello, su brillo común no estaba…aun estaba dormida…. Todo lo que hiciera lo recordaría como un sueño, o tal vez no lo recordaría, pero como negarse a esos labios, rosados que me llamaban con deseo, como parar esas manos que estaba en su cintura y empezaban a subir por su espalda, necesito esas caricias, quiero esas caricias, pero no de este modo, seria practicamente una violación…no le puedo hacer eso,_

**Natsuki**

**Si que pasa**

**Detente**

**Por que, me la estoy pasando muy bien hime-sama – **_al pronunciar esas palabras, un escalofrió recorrió desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, quería besarla, abrasarla, hacerle el amor mil veces, pero después recordé a la camarera, a ella la llamo asi, y una ira me invadió, lebante mi mano y le di una bofetada, perdió un poco el equilibrio y se separó de mi, creo que me pase, le deje marcado el pómulo derecho_

**Natsuki….yo**

**Ouch…..que paso…..**

**No recuerdas nada…..**

**Recuerdo que mai me estaba golpeando, y después …mmmm…..no nada**

**Bien, ve a lavarte las manos que la comida ya esta lista, Tokiha-san ya se fue**

**Bien – **_no recuerda nada, me estaba provocando y no recuerda nada…ash, pero me tengo que vengar, _

_Me sucedió algo extraño, desperté en la cocina con un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, al frente de mi estaba Shizuru, con una cada de preocupación y las mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas, se ve tan linda, pero que ago aquí, me pregunto si recordaba algo, y ahí su sonrojo se intensificó, le respondí que no, y volvió a su cara normal, la cual tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, pero a la vez es tan vacía, me mando a lavar las manos y nos sentamos a la mesa, me sirvió ramen, y fui por mi tarro de mayonesa, y le empecé a echar, ella estaba sentada a mi lado_

**No creo que eso te aga muy bien para tu salud**

**Descuida esto ya es parte de mi dieta – **_le digo mientras sigo echando mas a mi plato, su rostro es uno de asco,_

_Como puede comer eso, además tiene tanta grasa, y parece que lo disfruta, es mi oportunidad de venganza (shiz)_

**Ara, natsuki es tan cute**

**De que hablas – **_su mirada de asco se extinguió y dio paso a una que no comprendí mucho, o talvez no quería comprender, pero me parecía a una mirada algo "picara" – _**yo no soy cute**

**Fufufu – **_se acerco a mi, yo solo atine a abrir mucho mis ojos, estaba a unos centímetros de mis labios, pensé que me besaría, pero desvió un poco la cara y paso su lengua por la comisura de mis labios – _**la mayonesa sabe bien en Natsuki – **_y me sonroje, a mas no poder sentía que mi cara explotaría en cualquier momento, porque esta chica logra ponerme tan nerviosa, que diablos me pasa (shiz)_

**Ba-baka – **la comida termino y ninguna logro decir nada mas, ya era hora de dormir, y me vino la gran duda, solo ahí una cama….. Tendremos que compartir la cama *¬* ….. Espera y si se siente incómoda….. mierda

**Natsuki, puedo dormir en el sofá, no hay problema**

**Claro que no! – **_como sabia que estaba pensando en eso_

**Ara**

**Digo, si es asi yo dormiré en el sillón y tu en mi cama**

**Ara, no creo que sea muy recomendable que con esa herida, duermas incomoda**

**No dejare que duermas aqui, es muy frio**

**Ara, entonces creo que dormiremos juntas – **_se que dira que no, se ve tan mona, sonrojada….(shiz)_

**Esta bien – **_que?!... dijo que si_

_Diablos dije que si… esta es mi oportunidad_

**Ara, acaso nat-su-ki quiere dormir conmigo – **_es mi idea o me esta provocando?... (nat)_

**Baka, no lo digas asi**

**Entonces no quieres….*snif*…. – **_muy bien Kuga…..ahora esta llorando…_

**Claro que no…..digo si….digo…haaaaa!... porque haces que me confunda**

**Fufufu….. te ves tan cute sonrojada**

**Baka – **_ash…. Esta chica me pone nerviosa….. – _**vamos a dormir – **_nos dirigimos a la habitación, le deje un pijama, y entro a darse una ducha, ahora puedo escuchar el agua caer…. Y no puedo dejar de imaginar cómo se vera su cuerpo mojado, como se vera el agua resbalando desde sus castaños cabellos hasta, pasando por sus bien formados pechos, bajando por su abdomen y llegando a ….. HAAAA!... deja de pensar en eso_

Decía la peliazul mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia nasal en esos momentos

_Será mejor que me recueste_

Natsuki se recostó en la cama, y con un pañuelo tapándose la nariz, escucho el sonido de la puerta

**Natsuki donde están las toallas – **_pues donde siempre_

la peliazul se sentó en la cama para hablar con la ojirubi

**pues esta en… - **_ahí estaba frente a mi DESNUDA!... si desnuda….. bueno solo podía ver su torso, y sus pech….._

la nariz de natsuki explotó dejándola inconsciente

**natsuki!... natsuki….. ara creo que me pase de la raya….. fufu…..**

era ya entrada la noche y una castaña dormía en el pecho de la peliazul, la cual la tenia agarrada por la cintura, pero todo fue interrumpido por un golpe

**PANG!...**

La puerta fue a dar al suelo, sobresaltando a las chicas que solo atinaron a abrasarse, de ella entraron unos 10 militares armado, y detrás de ellos el almirante

**Hasta que te encontramos, Kuga….. yo creo que….. pero que es esto! – **grito el almirante al ver a las chicas abrasadas, se miraron entre si, aun no se daban cuanta en la posición que estaban

**Viejo, esto no es lo que parece – **dijo natsuki apartándose de la castaña, y parándose frente al hombre, que la miraba con rencor, solo alcanzó a ver que el almirante levantaba la mano y después se desplomo

**Porque siempre en la cabeza… - **alcanzo a decir mientras caía inconsciente

**Padre!...**

**Shizuru, no puedo creer que tu…..**

**Que yo que padre… si piensas que me acosté con natsuki es cierto**

**Pero como…..**

**Déjeme terminar por favor, solo a dormir no tuve sexo con ella ni mucho menos –**_aunque ganas no me faltan…fufufuf….. ya Shizuru enfoca…. – _**no tenías que golpearla**

**Enserio**

**Claro, porque te mentiría**

**Bueno**

**No puedo creerlo – **_me acerque a natsuki, estaba aun en el suelo y su herida en la cabeza había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente… rayos….. y yo que me la estaba pasando tan bien_

**Lo siento hija… llévenla a la camioneta**

**Yo me ire con ella**

**Claro que no tu iras junto a mi, en el jeep**

**No me alejare de ella, ustedes son unos barbaros**

**Como quieras….. Súbanla al jeep – **no podía dejar que su hija se fuera con un montón de hombres en una camioneta

_Subimos al jeep y fui en el asiento trasero junto con natsuki que estaba inconsciente, no queria ir junto a mi padre….. Estaba muy molesta… interrumpir mi sueño con natsuki, estaba tan cómoda, y mas aun golpearla, desde ahora no dejare que nadie te haga daño mi natsuki…._

_Llegamos al regimiento mi padre dio la orden para que la llevaran a la enfermería, yo quería ir con ella pero mi padre no me dejo, asi que me resigne a irme a mi cuarto ya mañana podría ver a mi natsuki….._

_._

_._

_._

_**Perdón se que me demore muchooooo… en subir el capituló…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado….. he tenido mucho trabajo y exámenes estas semanas…**_

_**Les prometo que me pongo al dia, estoy terminando un capitulo de matricidio, espero subir ese también, apenas lo termine me pongo las pilas con este…bueno **_

_**saludos bye**_

**PD: ****Katsura Hoshino con la que compara Natsuki a fujino es una mangaka japonesa es reconocida por **** -man**

**ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS**

**Sayonada… :D :D :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: los personajes de mai hime/mai otome, no me perteneces, (aunque ganas no me faltan)**

**Kanina….. perdon por el retraso….trate de hacer este capítulo con un pocooo mas de humor…**

**Saludos, … :D :D :D :D**

**La milicia **

**Capítulo 4**

**Lo siento hija… llévenla a la camioneta**

**Yo me ire con ella**

**Claro que no tu iras junto a mi, en el jeep**

**No me alejare de ella, ustedes son unos barbaros**

**Como quieras….. Súbanla al jeep – **no podía dejar que su hija se fuera con un montón de hombres en una camioneta

_Subimos al jeep y fui en el asiento trasero junto con natsuki que estaba inconsciente, no queria ir junto a mi padre….. Estaba muy molesta… interrumpir mi sueño con natsuki, estaba tan cómoda, y mas aun golpearla, desde ahora no dejare que nadie te haga daño mi natsuki…._

_Llegamos al regimiento mi padre dio la orden para que la llevaran a la enfermería, yo quería ir con ella pero mi padre no me dejo, asi que me resigne a irme a mi cuarto ya mañana podría ver a mi natsuki….._

**Kuga**

**mmmm… -**_mierda mi cabeza_

**Kuga, despierta**

**mmmmm…..donde estoy**

**en la enfermería**

**¿yohko?... pero que mierda?...como llegue hasta aquí**

**Vaya, Kuga al parecer te desmayas a menudo,**

**Claro que no**

**Has estado incociente un dia entero**

**Me estas jodiendo…**

**Claro que no**

**Mierda… creo que me mejor me voy, - **_me duele la cabeza pero, no tanto me puedo parar fácilmente_

**Estas loca, tienes que reposar**

**Tranquila doc, estoy bien**

**Segura**

**Si**

**Bien**

**OUCH!...pero que haces….. – **_me dio un golpe en la cabeza, diablos_

**Bueno, quería saber si estabas bien**

**mmmmmm….**

**Puedo pasar? – **_esa voz, Shizuru….._

**Claro fujino-san – **_la doc salió y nos dejó a solas, se ve tan hermosa, ¿pero? ¿que son esas bolsas en sus ojos, no a dormido bien?_

**Como esta natsuki?**

**mmm…. Bien descuida, y tu, ¿todo bien?**

**Claro que si, todo perfecto**

**mmm… tu boca dicen algo… pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa totalmente opuesta**

**¿ara? – **_jaja…. Si hasta yo me sorprendí con esas palabras, - _**natsuki, lamento lo que hizo mi padre**

**¿mm? – **_la verdad no me acuerda de nada_

**El intervino mi teléfono y te encontró, kaninna – **_diablos ese viejo está tocado_

**Tranquila Shizuru, todo está bien, ya tendré otra oportunidad, para irme de aquí**

**No quisiera que lo hicieras**

**¿nani?**

**No me gusta pensar en que te puedan hacer daño – **_se sentó a mi lado en la cama, rayos si me mira asi no poder contenerme, me senté para queder frente a ella, muero por un beso, esos labios me llaman, me acerque mas y ella cerro los ojos , bien kuga esta es tu oportunidad, tome su mejilla, y la acaricie con mi pulgar, la iba a besar cuando_

_Paf!..._

_Mendiga puerta que no te puedes quedar cerrada, maldición!_

**Kuga**

**Que hay viejo**

**Mald…emm, Shizuru hija que haces aquí,**

**Buenos días padre, solo quería saber por el estado de natsuki – **_vaya me dijo natsuki, y frente a su padre, eso es bueno_

**Bien, Shizuru nos dejas a solas, tengo que hablar con Kuga**

**Si padre – **_me dedico una sonrisa y salio, esta chica me derrite…ya hay que controlarse, recuerda que estas con el suegro….digo….el papa_

**Que pasa viejo**

**Bien, escucha, yo te quería ayudar a que salieras de aquí, pero como te gusta arrancarte, no tengo otra opción, tendras un soldado que te seguirá hasta para ir al baño**

**Me estas jodiendo, claro que no…..**

**y otra cosa quiero saber que diantres pasa con mi hija?**

**De que hablas?**

**Quiero saber si te acostaste con ella**

**Pruff! – **_acabo de escupir el agua que me había llevado a la boca, pero que le pasa, como me pregunta algo asi….aunque feliz lo aria, ósea nada más mírenla, es tan hermosa, pero no se acostaría con cualquiera, que le pasa a este viejo – _**como se te ocurre, claro que no**

**Bien, mas te vale, si te veo cerca de ella, te castrare**

**Que te pasa, eso no se le puede hacer a una mujer**

**Eso es lo que crees, tengo que informarte que en la guerra se ven muchas cosas – **_mierda su cara da miedo… pero que me pretende hacer_

_*_**glup**_* …_**..Escucha viejo, su hija me agrada, y no me alejare si ella me busca, es una gran-amiga – **_eso fue tan falso pero sonó tan real, pero bueno, así es primero no?, bueno en una relación normal, se conocen se hacen amigos, empiezan a salir, y despues a mas, no como lo hago yo, nos conocemos, luego sexo, después mas sexo….. y despueeeees puede llegar a una amistad… pero bueno….._

**Bien, eso espero**

**Claro,**

**Bien, escucha te quiero ayudar, pero tienes que acatar mis ordenes, y te prometo que tu sentencia, mínimo estará reducida a la mitad, o tal vez mas**

**Lo prometes? - **_bueno la mitad ya es algo ¿no?...digo no quiero está aquí toda mi vida, o toda mi juventud….._

**Claro que si**

**Bien es un trato**

_Y así paso ese dia, Shizuru me fue a visitar más tarde me tajo comida, estuve un dia en cama, y comencé los entrenamientos, con el viejo, y debo decir que si me sentía en forma, me equivoque, cada día que entreno con el, siento que no me podre para al siguiente dia, para que se hagan una idea, tengo una mochila que pesa 20 kilos en la espalda, y estoy haciendo sentadilla,_

**Vamos Kuga, solo 10 mas**

**Vamos viejo, eso lo dijiste hace rato**

**Nos seas llorona, solo llevamos 200**

**Llevamos viejo?, pero si tu no estás haciendo nada**

**Jajaja…. Yo te apoyo moralmente….jajajja**

**Ash…. Maldito viejo**

**Bien, paremos, con las sentadillas, y ve a dar 100 vueltas a la cancha….**

**Me estas jodiendo**

**claro que no, y gracias a ese vocabulario, darás 200**

**JODER!...**

**QUE DIJISTE – **_me eche a correr no quería, que aumentara, pero debo admití que no es tan malo, en parte ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto, y solo llevo una semana, creo que el viejo ya se fue, estoy dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha, no entiendo porque, yo estoy corriendo aquí, mientras los otros cadetes, están en las salas…. Pero que es eso lo que veo, acaso es mi castaña, con ropa deportiva?...lleva una sudadera, sin mangas, y unos short…mmmmm….rayos viene hacia aca, enfoca Kuga, no quiero una hemorragia nasal…_

**Ara, puedo acompañar a natsuki**

**Claro que si, aunque no sé si me puedas seguir**

**Natsuki ikesu – **_rayos se ve tan linda con ese puchero – _**creo que el calor está muy fuerte, te sangra la nariz – **_Mieda Kuga te dije que te controlaras…..okey…relájate, tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía y comenzamos a correr….¿_**Mejor?**

**Si, arigato Shizuru, y que hacer aquí?**

**Ara, solo quería ver a nat-su-ki …. – **_rayos, acaso se fijaron como pronuncio mi nombre…. – _**natsuki se ve tan cute, cuando se sonroja,**

**Claro que no – **_si claro, siento mi cara ardiendo, _

_Ya llevamos unas 100 vueltas nos dedicamos a hablar de muchas cosas, ella va a la universidad está estudiando la carrera de contabilidad, le gustan los números, aunque ahora está de vacaciones, esta pensando en congelar para realizar un internado, también me dijo que le gustaba ir al gimnasio, vamos quien no se daría cuanta, solo con ver ese cuerpo…..jajaja…bueno volviendo al trote puedo ver que Shizuru está muy cansada, ya bajamos el ritmo,_

**Shizuru, creo que deberías descansar,**

**Estoy bien**

**Vamos, no es bueno exigirte demasiado, yo apenas y me he acostumbrado a correr tanto**

**No tiene de que preocuparse natsuki…ouch . –**_rayos se callo_

_**shizuru estas bien**_

_**Si….. solo es…aaa **_

_**Espera no te levantes – **_la tome en mis brazos, y no pesa nada, no se qué diablos come mi castaña, pero es igual que una pluma

_**Nats**_**uki que haces**

**Te llevo a tu casa**

**No es necesario**

**Claro que si **

**Pero tu entrenamiento**

**Puedo correr – **_comencé a trotar con Shizuru en mis brazos, lo cual me gusto porque tiene su cara en mi cuello, siento que las piernas me fallan pero no puedo darme el lujo de caer, la podría lastimar, llegamos hasta la casa, y nos abrió la hermana_

**Vaya, pero que trajo el viento, te ves bien Kuga-san**

**Emmmm….gracias**

**Viola-chan, por favor nos dejas pasar,, me duele el pie**

**O, si claro, pasen – **esta chica se me a insinuado demasiadas veces, pero no puedo meterme con ella, no ahora, me gusta shizuru, y no lo quiero arruinar, entramos y la senté uno de los sillones

**Emmmm…..fujino, podrías traerme una paila con agua caliente y una toalla, por favor**

**Claro, Kuga por ti aria todo**

**Emmmm…de acuerdo – **_y se fue, moviendo las caderas, caminando así todos caerían a sus pies_

**Ara, Kuga-san podría dejar de mirar el trasero de mi hermanita**

**q-que, no la miraba**

**si claro, escucha ya estoy bien puedes irte – **_rayos creo que está enojada, se dieron cuenta que me llamo "Kuga-san"_

**Claro que no Shizuru, no me iré hasta saber que estar perfectamente bien – **_creo que ya se le esta pasando, bien solo tengo que evitar mirar, el trasero de viola, y sus grandes pechos, o su….HAAAA!...ya Kuga, está bien que no ayas tenido sexo, pero enfoca, nada de mirar a la hermana de la chica que te gusta…..bien….._

**Aquí esta**

**arigato – **_bien Kuga, buen trabajo no la miraste, pero porque carajo se sienta a mi lado…..dios estoy en la mesa de centro, perfectamente podría sentarse en un sillón, no les parece, bien solo me concentrare en Shizuru, tome el pie de Shizuru y saque su zapato, y el calcetín, esta hinchado, lo metí al agua – _**que tanto te duele Shizuru?**

**no es nada, de verdad**

**porfavor, no me mientas, tengo que saber cuánto te duele para saber cuanta presión debo hacer en la venda**

**claro, one-chan, porfavor dile a Kuga-san, cuanto te duele – **_rayos me esta acariciando el brazo, me solté rápido de su agarre, para hacerle un masaje a Shizuru_

**Bueno Shizuru, solo revisare para ver que no hay nada roto ¿bien?**

**Bueno Natsuki**

**Porfavor, Kuga se amable con Shizuru, - **_me miro, con cara de deseo, me está poniendo nerviosa esta chica, antes de que tomara el pie de Shizuru, viola me tomo con una mano mi brazo, y la otra la puso en mi muslo, y empezó a subir, antes de que llegara a el área sensible, me levante muy rápido_

**Ya basta, no lo vuelva a hacer viola**

**Ara, se siente tan bien, mi nombre en tus labios – **_se comenzó a acercar, por cada paso que daba o retrocedía 2, mire a Shizuru pidiendo ayuda, y eso me dio más miedo, Shizuru desprendía un aura, nagra y violeta, y te podía atravesar con la mirada…..le di una mirada suplicante…_

**Ara, viola-chan podría dejar de molestar a, MI natsuki – **_vaya escucharon lo que dijo,….ella mi llamo SU NATSUKI….. Y lo dijo fuerte y claro para que viola entendiera bien_

**Ara, no savia que, Natsuki fuera tuya one-chan**

**Bueno, todo los días se aprende algo nuevo, verdad mi natsuki**

_Vaya esta era una guerra de miradas, si me atravesaba, seguramente habría muerto_

**Emmm….s-sii – **_viola dio una última mirada a shizuru, y después me dio una a mi, solo vi lujuria en sus ojos, se acercó a mi, y como estábamos a una distancia del sillón, Shizuru no nos veía muy bien_

**Aunque ya ayas decidido, con quien te vas a quedar, no me voy a rendir **– se acercó, tomo una de mis manos y la puso en uno de sus pechos** – estos, estarán siempre que los quieras tocar – **después tomo mi otra mano, y la puso en su entrepierna, se acercó a mi oído, y susurro – **y esta estará siempre que la quieras follar – **_mierda!... no puedo creer lo que me dijo….. Creo que mi cara no se puede poner más roja….y estoy inmóvil… - __**y siempre esperara por ti – **__apretó mi mano mas en su su intimidad y soltó un gemido, en mi oído, me separe muy rápido_

**Basta! – **_grite!... nuca había rechazado a una chica, pero ahora no, quiero cambiar, quiero a Shizuru_

**Jajajaja…..**

**Viola-chan…..**

**Si, si ya me voy – **_se fue, y me senté nuevamente donde estaba antes, aun podía sentir su seno en mi mamo, eso hace que me sienta mal…. No puedo tocar a su hermana,…que diablos me pasa….._

**Natsuki!**

**q-que, Shizuru me asustaste,**

**tú me asustaste, te estaba llamando**

**lo siento**

**que paso?...¿qué te dijo viola?**

**No es nada…es solo que…. – **_no le diré no quiero una pelea entre hermanas… pero ya no aguanto, tengo que decirle, que….que me gusta…..que la….a..a..amo….si…es..eso ….yo amo a Shizuru….._

**Que pasa natsuki **

**Bueno… - **_me sente a su lado… - …__**.. te tengo que decir algo Shizuru….**_

_**Bien….**_

_**Escucha tu me….**_

_**KUGA!**_

_**Si señor! – **__si, si tienen que estar riendo verdad, pero solo fueron los nervios, lo que me hicieron contestar así y ponerme de pie_

**Que haces aquí**

**Shizuru se calló, y la traje**

**Terminaste tus vueltas**

**Emm…. No**

**Bien, entonces quiero 500 flexiones de brazos**

**Pero…..**

**Nada….. ahora ve a hacerlas**

**Esta bien… - **mire Shizuru y le di una sorisa .- _**nos vemos – **__ella me respondió de igual manera, y me fui hasta al patio…._

_Lleva una 300 lagartijas, y diablos, ciento que mis brazos se caerán en cualquier momento…._

**Kuga**

**Que pasa viejo, aun no término**

**Descuida, tengo una sorpresa para ti**

**Enserio, que es**

**Bueno es…..**

**Acaso es una chica sexi, o no una cerveza…..no, no espera, es una chica súper sexi, con un vaso de cerveza, o mejor un pote de mayonesa…..ouch….hey porque me pegas – **_rayos creo que estaba babeando….._

**Deja de decir estupideces, es algo mucho mejor**

**Mucho mejor, acaso es una chica sexi cubierta de mayonesa, y con una cerveza para mi *¬* - **_o tal vez es Shizuru cubierta de mayonesa…ho! Si es eso… se que dios es grande…._

**Ten**

**Y esto - **_me paso un pañuelo-…. ¿?_

**Tu nariz sangra baka….. – **_mierda….creo que imaginar a shizuru así me mata….jajajajaja._

**Bien este es tu regalo – **_abrió la puerta de la oficina, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras…._

**m-mai….t-tate?**

**Que pasa nat…**

_._

_._

_._

_**Sorry…. No queria demorarme tanto pero ya les explique lo que paso, si no saben vean el final del capítulo 5 de matricidio**_

_**Espero cometarios,**_

**Sayonada… :D :D :D :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes de mai hime/mai otome, no me perteneces, (aunque ganas no me faltan)**

**Que hay, espero que estén bien, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero sus comentarios, cualquiera, saludos, ideas, criticas, todo lo que quieran, ahora los, dejo **

**sayonara … :D :D :D :D**

**La milicia **

**Acaso es una chica sexi, o no, una cerveza…..no, no, espera, es una chica súper sexi, con un vaso de cerveza, o mejor un pote de mayonesa…..ouch….Hey porque me pegas – **_rayos creo que estaba babeando….._

**Deja de decir estupideces, es algo mucho mejor**

**Mucho mejor, acaso es una chica sexi cubierta de mayonesa, y con una cerveza para mi *¬* - **_o tal vez es Shizuru cubierta de mayonesa…ho! Si es eso… se que dios es grande…._

**Ten**

**Y esto - **_me paso un pañuelo-¿?_

**Tu nariz sangra baka….. – **_mierda….creo que imaginar a Shizuru así me mata….jajajajaja._

**Bien este es tu regalo – **_abrió la puerta de la oficina, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras…._

**m-mai….t-tate?**

**Que pasa nat…**

**Capítulo 5**

**Pero que hacen aquí –**_no es que me moleste verlos pero me sorprende_

**Así, es como nos recibes Kuga – **_si, definitivamente Mai disfruta golpeándome_

**Och…lo siento mai – **_con un abraso bastará_

**Que hay bro?**

**Hola nat**

**pero que…**

**Kuga silencio, ellos serán tus nuevos compañeros**

**He?!**

**Tanto te alegra nat**

**Lo-lo ciento es solo que, como se metieron en esto, que caga se mandaron?**

**Ninguna baka, Ellos, aceptaran parte de tu condena para que se reduzca un po…. – **_no termino de hablar porque mai puso esa cara de "la estas cagando"…..bien, ahora, procesa Kuga, acaso acaba de decir que ellos pagaran parte de esa estúpida condena…no, no, no!... no lo puedo permitir, esto es estúpido, yo cometí este error, no pueden pagar ellos_

**No**

**Que dijiste Kuga?**

**Que no, no permitiré que se involucren en esto**

**Pero nat**

**No Sergey, este fue mi error y no permitiré que estén aquí**

**Natsuki**

**mai no me aras cambiar de opinión**

**Pero que te pasa eres idiota o que, ellos te ayudaran a que bajes la condena**

**No lo permitiré viejo – **_esta chica me agrada, no quiere que sus amigos pasen por lo mismo que ella – _pensó el almirante

**nos podrían dar un momento?**

**Bien – **_salimos de la habitación mai y yo, caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos y paramos a los pies de un árbol, mai se sento y yo me recosté en sus piernas, siempre estamos así, somos buenas amigas….._

**mai no creas que me aras cambiar de opinión**

**solo quería que camináramos un poco**

**si claro, escucha,… – **_me levante de su regazo, y la mire, cuando iba a seguir hablando ella me interrumpió_

**no escucha tú, no permitiré que agás esto sola**

**claro que si, yo me metí en este lio, y no permitiré que ustedes también estén aquí**

**claro que lo aras, ya lo decidí, no te dejare sola**

**que no entiendes que lo are sola!...**

**no!**

**tu no me ayudaste cuando me acosté con la hija de ese loco!... yo sola la cage! Y yo sola lo resolveré!**

**Porque no entiendes que no estás sola!...**

**Pero que …paff! – **_me abofeteo, bueno estaba gritando, creo que era para callarme, y lo consiguió_

**Cállate!...**

**Mai….**

**Natsuki, porque eres tan baka!. No te das cuenta que no estás sola, que nos tienes a nosotros, siempre nos has tenido, igual que a tu familia, y no permitiré que hagas esto sola, me escuchaste, lo are con o sin tu consentimiento**

**p-poque lo haces?**

**Porque te quiero, acaso lo dudas, eres como una hermana para mi,**

**Pero takumi…**

**El esta bien, esta saliendo con una chica, y lo cuida muy bien**

**Pero no puedo….**

**Escucha Kuga, esto ya lo decidimos, y el almirante nos ofreció que si estábamos aquí para ayudarte, te rebajarían la sentencia, asi que todos salimos ganado**

**Pero….**

**Ya, podrías dejar de quejarte y darme un abraso**

**Bien….. – **_bueno no me queda más que aceptar, ¿verdad? …. No se puede discutir con mai-okassan, pero bueno, al menos tengo a mis amigos aquí, esto será más fácil…_

Todo ese tiempo de la conversación estaba siendo visto por la castaña de ojos rojos, ya que las chicas se sentaron cerca de la ventana de su habitación, y su cara cambiaba según las acciones de la chicas, cuando las vio llegar la castaña se alegró, pero después natsuki se acostó en su piernas de mai,- ¿_porque en sus piernas si tiene arto espacio mas? – _se preguntó la castaña mientras que su entrecejo se fruncía levemente, después comenzaron los gritos y exaltaciones por parte de ambas hasta que mai le dio una bofetada – _ara, pero que se cree Tokiha para pegarle a mi natsuki, pobre si se quedó como un cachorrito, regañado – _y después lo que le molesto mas fue el abraso – _ya Shizuru no sientas celos solo son amigas, pero su abraso es tan cariñoso, creo que es a la única que he visto abrasar asi, no es que haya visto que abraza a muchas_

**Onechan, ya te siente mejor**

**Si viola-chan, todo está bien**

**Pero porque esa cara – **_ahora no viola, aún estoy molesta contigo, se qué le dijiste algo a mi natsuki estaba muy roja, y solo yo tengo derecho a verla asi_

**No es nada, por favor, me dejas sola un momento, me duele la cabeza**

**Bien, pero antes, onechan**

**Que pasa?**

**No creas que te entregare tan fácil a natsuki**

**De que hablas**

**A mi me gusta, y voy a luchar por ella**

**ara, buena suerte, pero creo que mi natsuki ya decidió**

**ara, eso es lo que crees onechan, pero aún tengo varios trucos bajo la manga**

**Bueno, eso lo decidirá natsuki**

**Eso ten lo por seguro**

la pequeña fujino se fue de la habitación de su hermana dejándola pegada en sus pensamientos

_qué quiso decir viola, acaso estará enamorada de natsuki también….. Pero que digo yo no estoy enamorada de ella, o ¿si?... no lo creo, puede que sea solo atracción física…..porque ahí que admitir, es muy atractiva, ese cabello tan liso que vuela con el viento, esos ojos enigmáticos, que hacen que te pierdas en ellos, esa sonrisa tan sexi que me derrite, tiene unos labios tan apetecible….…. Y ese abdomen…..oh dios!... ese abdomen que me vuelve loca, quiero tocarlo y remarcar cada uno de esos rectángulo que se forman….. pero aparte, esta esa personalidad, que se ve tan fría con todos pero es tan cálida al mismo tiempo, cuando se preocupa por mi me doy cuenta que tiene un gran corazón, y amo tanto esos sonrojos que logro sacarle…rayos….acaso…acaso….. dije amo…no…no es posible, solo me gusta…..un poco…..¿verdad?... o tal vez arto…por kami a quien engañar, la amo…rayos…eres una idiota Shizuru, mira que enamorarte de la chica rompe corazones Kuga natsuki…..ahora que voy a hacer….. – _

Después de ese monologo mental, la castaña solo decidió por tirarse a la cama y descansa un momento, en tanto mai y natsuki llegaban de vuelta donde se encontraba el almirante

**y bien? – **_y bien?... porque carajo preguntas eso Sergey, sabes perfectamente que no me puedo oponer a algo que diga mai igual que tu_

_**Todo arreglado – **__dijo mai con una sonrisa y yo solo atine a mirar a otro lado_

**jajajaja…. Kuga creo que esta chica te doma….jajajaja – **_cuando me fije estábamos tomadas de la mano, bueno siempre íbamos asi, pero no me di cuenta, espero que Shizuru no nos haya visto, la solté y el viejo se puso a reír mas fuerte_

**ya viejo deja de reírte**

**bien, bien, creo que te estas ganado unas 300 vueltas a la cacha**

**no jodas, ni siquiera acabe con las lagartijas **

**solo porque están tus amigos lo dejare pasar, ahora ve a mostrarles su habitación, están una a cada lado de la tuya, y descansen que mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento**

**bien…vengan chicos – **los chicos caminaron por el patio, natsuki llevaba el bolso de mai, siempre lo hacía, Sergey se adelantó con nat, y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica y le susurro

**hey nat**

**que pasa viejo**

**bueno ya te imaginas lo que te quiero preguntar**

**mira, la verdad no he visto a ninguna chica aquí, solo a Shizuru y su hermana**

**Shizuru?**

**Emm…si,**

**Vaya así que no pierdes el tiempo, vamos cuéntame**

**Bueno, es la chica más hermosa que he conocido,**

**Pero como es **

**Bueno, tiene cabello castaño, ojos carmesí, labios carnoso, es muy gentil, se preocupa por los demás, siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, tiene una voz que te llena de paz, bueno solo estar con ella te llena de paz, tiene un carisma único, y a pesar de que tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, es muy tierna sobre todo cuando se sonroja, claro está, que nadie lo puede hacer, jajaja…es hermosa…..**

**Kuga… despierta….pero qué carajo te pasa?**

**De que hablas**

**Bueno, pregunte como era, y no me respondiste como siempre**

**A no? Y ¿y qué digo siempre?**

**Bueno siempre dices…."bueno – **_que te pasa yo no hablo asi – __**tengo que admitirlo está muy buena, tiene un trasero que te mueres por tocar, y un par de tetas que….huuuu…..eran tan sabrosas…y claro está que nos divertimos tooooda, la noche…..jajajajaja….**_

**Baka!... yo no hablo así**

**Y acaso, si dices eso de las chicas?**

**m-mai, estabas escuchando?**

**Pues claro Kuga….Ahora responde….**

**b-bueno yo…**

**¿sergey?**

**q-que…**

**Díganme ahora**

**mira ya llegamos!...**

**genial! – **_gracias a kami-sama que llegamos a las habitaciones, solo pensar en lo que mai me aria si se entera que después de tener sexo con alguna chica se lo cuento a sergey, rayos, seguro y me mata, según ella, eso es privado y no se debe divagar por ahí, qué pensarían las chicas de mí, que les daría vergüenza…que son muy sensibles…y blablablabla….. Pero que se le va a hacer verdad, si tienes un amigo a quien poder contarle todo, no te puedes negar, además no le cuento toooodo, solo algunas cosas, no le doy detalles, bueno tantos detalles….._

**Bien, por lo que dice aquí, esta es tu habitación mai, y esta es tuya sergey**

**Gracias nat, nos vemos mañana**

**Claro**

**Buenas noches mai**

**bye nat, pero no creas que te salvaste de esta**

**si, si, nos vemos**

_Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, tengo que poner el pestillo para que ese idiota de takeda no entre, me saque los zapatos, la chaqueta, cuando pendí la luz …_

**shit!..**

**ara, ese es el recibimiento que me da Kuga-san**

**Rayos fujino,, me diste un susto de muerte, ****shit, maybe this girl wants to kill me**

**Tranquila natsuki, no pretendo matarte **

**sabes ingles?**

**claro por qué me tomas, pero ahora**

**Espera que haces**

**Pues ahora lo sabrás**

**Para, espera… - **_bueno si quieren sentir envidia les contare con detalles, viola estaba en MI cama, y cuando me empezó a hablar, se paró y SOLO LLEVA ROPA INTERIOR!... me está siguiendo por toda la pieza, ya se lo que quiere hacer, incluso mi cuerpo lo desea pero no, no puede yo amo a Shizuru…. Corrí por un rato por todo el cuarto_

**ara, a natsuki le gusta jugar**

**viola ya vasta, si tu padre te me ve aquí, me mata**

_Como si hubiera invocado al viejo se escuchó mi puerta_

**Toc-toc…**

**Kuga déjate de payasadas y duérmete, ya es tarde**

**Si señor**

**¿Señor?, ¿todo bien?**

**Si viejo, solo lárgate**

**Que te pasa! Mas respeto…abre!….**

**e-espera…..**

**Abre ya Kuga…..**

**Espera viejo….- **_antes que hiciera nada, el viejo le dio una pata a la puerta y se abrió, cerré los ojos solo eso atine a hacer….._

**Qué diablos te pasa, chica del demonio**

**b-bueno yo…..**

**tu que – **_espera porque no me está matando a golpes?, abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, y….no esta….no está viola….pero que rayos….si hace un momento estaba aquí – __**que es esto?**_

_**Que cosa – **__mire y ahí estaba, la ropa interior que llevaba viola…joder!... solo imaginar que anda por ahí corriendo desnuda yo…. Yo….._

**Paf!**

**Ouch….porque me pegas**

**Porque tu nariz sangra idiota**

**¿Que de nuevo?**

**Asi que tuviste sexo aquí verdad?**

**Que? …. No**

**Si claro y esto**

**Pues es mio, si no te das cuenta soy mujer –**_bien, que más esperaba encontrar en la habitación de una chica…._

**A si…. Y tu le escribes a toda tu ropa interior?**

**He? – **_me paso el brasier y tenia algo escrito… " espero te haya gustado la sorpresa, pero siempre lo que está debajo de esto es mejor ¿verdad?" pues claro…digo no, mendiga viola en el lio que me metiste_

**¿y bien?**

**p-pues, puedo explicarlo, no es lo que parece, no tuve sexo – **_aunque me haga falta_

**y crees, que te voy a creer!...**

**yo…..**

**ve a dar vueltas a la cancha ahora**

**estás loco!... son las 11 de la noche**

**y más aun te quejas, solo por eso cargaras 50 kilos….. Ahora ve!**

**Que?!**

**Quieres que sean 70?**

**No!, ya me voy – **_tome mis votas y corrí a la cancha, maldición si no me hubiera enamorado, nada de esto pasaría, me cogería a viola un par de veces y ya, pero no puedo, porque, bueno porque amo a Shizuru, además no seria capas de traicionar a mi castaña, no quiero hacerlo, me sentí muy mal cuando me encontró con la chica del café, pero bueno, se lo tengo que decir, asi que a correr se dicho…_

Después de dar unas 300 vueltas la chicas pelicobalto callo inconsciente, el almirante que no estaba muy lejos la llevo hasta su cuarto

**Diablos Kuga, ¿te gusta que te castigue?... acaso no puedes aguantarte un poco, tanto es la necesidad de tener sexo?...bueno creo que le exijo demasiado, es solo una chica, no mas grande que Shizuru, puede que sean de la misma edad…pero se que tiene potencial, se que puedo sacar a relucir todo eso**

Después de dejar a natsuki en al cama, el almirante se fue…

A las 7 de la mañana los chicos ya estaban listos en el patio

**Bien, se acabó de juegos, de ahora en adelante, empezaran como todos los cadetes**

**Juegos? Que te pasa viejo?**

**Quieres empezar a correr?**

**Nat….**

**Esta bien, sigue**

**Como les decía entraran a las clases normales, tendrán clases de estrategias, trabajo de campo, manejo de armas…**

**Espera, armas?**

**Si,**

**Genial**

**Emmm…. Bueno, no tendrán un entrenamiento tan duro, claro está sin ser castigados ¿entendido? – **_esos es genial, no moriré de cansancio en las practicas, y dijo armas eso es lo que más me gusta, al parecer no es tan malo_

**Si**

**Bien, síganme**

_Después de seguirlo un rato, llegamos a una sala, ahí nos presentaron y tuvimos algo de estadística, es un fastidio, después nos cambiaron a una de estrategias, y eso me gusto, mi padre era militar así que me conto muchas cosas, memorice bastantes tácticas, que me parecieron interesantes, ahora tenemos un receso para almorzar, fuimos y sacamos nuestras bandejas, cuando caminábamos un tipo me puso el pie, gracias a mis excelentes reflejos no caí,_

**Que diablos te pasa idiota**

**Huy, la gatita tiene garras**

**No sabes hablar, o solo estupideces salen de tu bosa**

**Que te pasa perra**

**Pues nada – **_a estas alturas yo había dejado la bandeja en la mesa, los chicos estaban uno a cada lado mío, y el sujeto que no era para nada pequeño estaba frente a mi, con una manada de gorilas a su alrededor_

**Escucha chica, aquí yo soy el que manda, nada se mueve sin mi autorización**

**Bueno, déjame decirte que yo me he movido muy bien, desde que llegue y ni siquiera te conozco**

**Como te atreves insolente, te enseñare a tratar a tus superiores, y después nos divertiremos un rato**

**Escucha esto idiota, soy Kuga natsuki, y nadie, escucha bien, nadie me manda, yo hago lo que quiero y tu no me lo impedirás, entendido, asi que aléjate de mi camino si no quieres salir herido**

**Jajajaj…herido…..jajaja…por favor solo eres una mujer**

**Si, y eso que, sabes ya me aburrí de hablar contigo asi que me voy**

_Antes de que me diera cuenta me afirmo la mano, y me tiro hacia el, pero obviamente no me iba a quedar así ¿verdad?, le di un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejo de rodillas….._

**Escucha, no quiero que te cruces en mi camino**

**Maldita**

_Y así empezó una gran pelea, que digo gran, fue la mejor, nunca me divertí tanto, jajajaja…. Le dimos una paliza a todos esos idiotas, ellos eran como 20 y nosotros solo 3…..jajajajaja…fue genial, uno de ellos termino llorando cuando mai lo golpeo…pero como no todo, puede ser color de rosa, el almirante nos encontró, ahora estamos afuera de su oficina, _

**Que hay viejo?**

**Que diablos te pasa, provocas una pelea descomunal y luego solo me dices que ¿hay viejo?**

**Bueno si**

**Flexiones de brazos ahora**

**Peor….**

**Ahora**

**Bien….**_bueno me puse a hacer la flexiones, que mas….._

**Escuche que golpearon a 20 de mis mejores soldados**

**Vera señor, ellos nos provocaron, nosotros solo queríamos almorzar, y ellos le echaron la bronca a nat**

**Bueno Tokiha, te tengo que decir que un buen soldado sabe cuándo debe pelear y cuando no**

**Pero no podíamos dejar que nos golpeara, mire mi ojo, esos idiotas arruninaron mi hermoso rostro**

**Jajajaja….**

**Cállense**

**Lo siento Wong, pero no se admiten las peleas aquí, asi que tendré que castigarlos**

**Que?!, y ellos que?**

**No entiendo cómo puedes gritar, pensé que eso te mantendría ocupada**

**Solo dime**

**Ellos serán sancionados por la directora, y yo me encargare de su castigo**

**Joder**

**Que dijiste Kuga?**

**Nada**

**Bien, vayan a cambiarse y vuelvan, empezaremos hoy mismo….**

**Bien…..**

_Y nos fuimos de su oficina, no se pero cuando menciono el castigo un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, que pensara hacer este viejo, ya no importa, nada puedo hacer, ahora solo necesito un baño, esta ropa apesta a sangre y comida….._

En la oficina…..

**Bueno, espero que les haya puesto un castigo almirante**

**Si, miss maría, empezara hoy mismo**

**Bien, y ¿cual fue?**

**Bueno, entrenaran conmigo**

**Espero que no mueran, eso sería un problema**

**Jajaja…. Claro que no, Kuga es capaz de resistir mucho, en cuanto a los otros, también los veo que son capaces**

**Eso espero almirante….eso espero**

_Yo también espero eso….Vamos chicos no me dejen quedar mal, empezare el entrenamiento más duro que hay, espero que ellos si resistan…_

_._

_._

_._

**Chan-chan-chan-chan….**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, esto era como un regalo por entender lo que paso, cuando me demore tantoooo…..¬_¬**U** pero fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado, igual es corto este capítulo pero era como un extra, le otro creo que pondré mas shiznat, así que no desesperen…jejej, espero los comentarios, saludo….**


End file.
